


Our Chemical Romance

by peachur



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Crack, Awkward Conversations, Bad Decisions, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Cat Ears, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Crack, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dressing Room Sex, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Emo Ben Solo, Emo Kylo Ren, Emotional Hurt, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Getting Railed by Kylo Ren in a Storage Room, Gun Kink, Hot Topic, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Knifeplay, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Lack of Communication, Light Dom/sub, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Republican Hux, Scavenger Rey (Star Wars), Sexual Confusion, Van's Warped Tour, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachur/pseuds/peachur
Summary: When Van's Warped Tour is coming to your city, you make it a point to prove to the posers at your college that you're so much more hardcore than they think. Unfortunately, money is tight for your ticket, and it seems the backstage passes you have to meet the bands are non existent as well. Just when you think all hope is lost, opportunity presents itself in the form of a pop culture retail store, and a bright blue Aeropostale shirt.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Kylo Ren X Reader, Whore 4 Kylo





	1. Misery Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You messed up trying to prove yourself to some classmates, but it's fine. Everything's fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello There! This is my first story so I'd just like to thank you for taking the time and looking at it. I'd also like to clarify a few things for the audience:
> 
> 1\. This idea was inspired by a tik tok posted by the user @adamdmada who reposted a tweet from @lokispadawan, who no longer exists on Twitter. They gave me permission to write this mess.
> 
> 2\. There is no set time frame, however, due to a lot of emo culture references, I want to say this takes place sometime after 2012 but before 2016. 
> 
> 3\. Because this story is mainly based around a Hot Topic shitpost, I've deemed it necessary for a lot of emo culture references. For those who are not familiar with that scene, don't worry, I'll post a short summary of certain events in the comments so that you can continue to tolerate the story. 
> 
> 4\. Be cautious of nsfw content, Warnings will be provided for everything with an asterisk (*) .
> 
> 5\. Y/N is not a designated race, skin tone, or weight despite what the cover art suggests. Like girl, I don't even look like the cover art girl and I drew it. 
> 
> 6\. Finally this is NOT a serious tone a/u nor is it meant to be. If anything, it's a complete mess from start to finish, for goodness sake, the story is based around a fucking Hot Topic retail store. If you like the Star Wars universe and have a sense of humor, then you can probably enjoy the story.
> 
> Without further adieu, I give you 'Our Chemical Romance'.

Romantic is not the word you'd use to describe him or his antics. Spontaneous perhaps, but not in the brightest way. Although he did have quite a soft spot, you wondered if only glimpses of it was worth all the trouble you put yourself through to find it. But as the realization set in, and the blood on your hands was being washed away within the confines of a sink drain containing the rest of your trivial worries, time seemed to slow down a bit. The near sound of what could be considered television static or a swarm of buzzing flies was being drowned out with sobs of pure agony while your vision was blurring into a haze of blue and red. How did you get yourself into this mess? That seemed to be a reoccurring question lately and the more you pondered it, the harder the answer was to admit. Let alone, let go of. Why don't you start from the beginning?

Chandrila Community College, home plate for the most stuck up bitch you've ever had the displeasure of acquainting yourself with, Savanah. For as long as you could remember, you've hated her perfect guts. From the day she stole your box of crayons in first grade to the day she stole your prom date back in senior year of high school. Although you did get the last laugh by choosing her to popcorn read back in English class knowing she's dyslexic, the fond memory alone wasn't enough to mask the shitty audio quality of 'Call Me Maybe' blasting on her cracked gen 4 iPod touch. Guess she could pay for implants but not a phone bill.

"Hey (y/n)," Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard, dear lord this girl needed a cough drop. "I hate to be the one to tell you but I care about you enough to save you from embarrassing yourself. Ryan and I added each other on Kik. I think it's safe to say you'll be out of the picture soon."

Speak of the devil.

"I fucking hate this town." He muttered as he shook off his black Jan sport backpack, the jingle of small buttons and enamel pins hitting the desk and scattering on the floor. "FUCK!" You looked at him struggle to pick up the pins as he aggressively swore under his breath. You could have sworn he mentioned something about ending it all right then and there but you decided it was better not to ask. The last thing you needed to be responsible for was the quiet edgy kid reaching into his backpack. You noticed one of the pins had slid next to your desk upon impact and picked it up, giving it to him.

"Good morning Ryan."

"Oh, hey (y/n). I guess it's an alright morning, Blood on the Dance Floor's new album came out today and it's really good, dude. I can hold off on lashing out a bit longer. I swear those guys saved my life." Oh Lord not this again. You recalled your last experience at a Blood on the Dance Floor show with Ryan and felt chills run up your spine as you remembered the way Dahvie Vanity asked you to come backstage after the show. It would have been alright had he not asked about your age and when you told him you were over 18, he said nevermind. Ryan did not have the greatest taste in music, nor did he have a recognizable trace of emotional stability but your options were limited. There were hardly any cultured people around you and those who were familiar with the scene listened to the same shit Ryan listened to. The emo scene was dying off slowly and you were wondering if it really was a phase. Of course, you'd never let anyone know that for the fear of being out-casted and branded a poser amongst your 'friend' group.

"Aw, well I'll definitely listen to it later." You wouldn't.

"Hey Ryan," Damn, you almost forgot about the witch standing next to you, and what a blessing that would have been. "Did you hear Warped Tour is coming to Exegol this year?"

Wait a fucking minute. How did Savanah know that? Better yet, how did Savanah know what Warped Tour was? The girl can't even read at a third grade level how could she comprehend the depth of the lyrics coming out of the bands who play Warped? Ryan snapped you out of your thoughts.

***

"Yeah, I'm going for sure, I know Breathe Carolina and Mayday Parade are headlining and I don't wanna miss that." Ryan then proceeded to carve said band names into his desk with a razor he unscrewed out of a pencil sharpener. You watched him do it. If vandalism was a turn on, you were as dry as the Sahara Desert. "What about you, (y/n)?"

Shit.

"Uh-"

"I wouldn't waste my time asking her. If she were actually hardcore, she would have already had tickets. But you don't," She was looking at you now, shit eating grin and all, "because your a poser."

Alright. You could take being called various names and being made fun of for your loyalties to the emo scene, it's the price that came with the music and aesthetic. But if there was one thing you couldn't take, it was being called a poser. You were not about to let down your heroes.

"First of all, it's 'You're'. I don't know how you managed to get that wrong in your speech but I guess dyslexia gives you multiple talents besides being a charity case for free community college tuition. Second, I do have tickets to Warped."

Shut up.

"In fact, I have backstage meet and greet passes for all the bands."

Shut the fuck up.

"Just wait for the photos on Facebook and you'll eat your words."

Well... this can't be good.

Savanah stood there dumfounded. Another slight grin was being cracked upon her caked up skin when she responded.

"I'll be sure to like the pictures when you post them." She gave Ryan a wink before walking back to her desk.

As more students started piling into the classroom, the lecture began to take hold of the tension flowing between you. Internally, though, you were panicking. Not only did not not have tickets, but you were ninety percent sure that meet and greet passes for all the bands don't exist. Of all the holes you've dug yourself into, this was probably the deepest one. You could almost visualize Savanah looking down at you in your hole and shoveling in dirt, only to dance on your grave with Ryan the same way she danced with your stolen prom date.

When you got home that afternoon, you tried explaining to your parents the situation at hand. In your head it made perfect sense, you needed your parents' hard earned money to see some 30 year old men sing to you about how you feel inside. They of course did not understand. How could they? They can't see into your eyes like open doors. You turned on your speaker and listened to Ignorance by Paramore. Stupid parents, If only they'd make an effort to listen, but once again you're on your own.

Setting up your desk space to get started on the readings from today's lecture, you set down your notes rather abruptly, causing a flutter of pages to fly around the area, accidentally knocking over your signed My Chemical Romance poster.

"Shit."

Bending down to pick up the pages you noticed an envelope that must have fallen off your desk. Funny, you didn't remember getting the mail this morning. Upon closer inspection, It was indeed addressed to you from Hot Topic.

Huh.

Opening the envelope, you made note of two pieces of it's contents; Expired Hot Cash, no longer redeemable at any participating Hot Topic, and a help wanted notice. That's when the genius idea of getting a job hit you. And at Hot Topic? This was right up your alley, and you wasted no time calling to set up a job interview. The staff must have been desperate because they asked you to come in the next day. It seemed almost meant to be, If all went according to plan, you'd get the job, save for Warped, Savanah would eat her words, and Ryan would eat you. Meet and greet passes probably didn't even matter, you could just squeeze a little extra cash to meet certain bands and post them for the others to see.

It was fool proof.


	2. Bring Me to Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a job interview to start working towards your goal! Hopefully, it'll go well and you'll have no distractions

There was one time you could recall being this anxious in your life thus far; That being the night of the final My Chemical Romance concert, before the band announced they would be splitting up. You remembered your nerves taking over all sentience like the spread of a buzzling numbness after sitting cross-legged for too long, blood flow and senses returning only when Gerard Way encased your hand within his to take your sharpie pen and sign the poster that now sat on your bedroom floor, you'd make a mental note to go back and hang it up later, but for now you'd wait in this bleak employee break room, lacking resume in hand, for your job interview with the manager... fuck what was his name?

Well, whatever you'd figure that out eventually, all you had to do was wait. You fiddled with the small band pins on your blazer and felt slightly out of place in it. You didn't normally dress up in attire that didn't consist of band merch, but you wanted to make a good first impression so sacrifices had to be made. After rummaging in your closet for a good hour, you settled on an all black sleek ensemble. You weren't too sure about what you'd say during the interview but winging it was your specialty. Whatever it takes to wipe the floor with Savanah.

The break room could be considered welcoming, if it weren't for the dim lighting and stench of a middle school locker room, you'd say it was almost reminiscent of your early days as a troubled teen. Almost. As you looked around the room, you noted a number of signed autographs and photos along the wall of several bands standing next to a man with what looked like a gruesome head injury. Curiosity got the better of you and you couldn't tear your eyes away from the back wall, one photo of the scarred man in particular struck out. From what you could make out, the man didn't have a scar yet and there was another man in a hood next to him. He had a bit of a hunch and- oh god those fingernails- he looked to be in the center of a mosh pit, getting ready to start swinging at the not-yet-scarred man.

Ouch.

"Must've been a nasty mosh pit to get a dent in your skull that big."

"Oh, it was."

The voice startled you, spinning you around and before you could react further, the voice's appearance caught your words. Looking the man up, he seemed to materialize out of nothing, standing within the light casted from an open office door you guessed he stepped out of. And as you were staring at his Black Sabbath T-Shirt -so he was a metalhead- you noticed his managerial name tag:

Snoke.

Oh that was his name.

And that was his face... the one from the photo you were previously gawking at.

His skewed features held your attention, speaking before you could stop yourself.

"Uh- yikes- wait no, I mean...sorry, Hi..." Damn, you're bad at this. You tried to compose yourself as best as you could, but this guy was staring, practically breathing down your face, sucking up your own oxygen and leaving you nothing to breathe in but his exhale of misogynistic gatekeeping.

"Hello, M'lady, and it's alright, I get that reaction often. You're (y/n, l/n), correct? The Interview I have for 2pm?"

M'lady?! Oh lord, he was a 'nice guy'. Maybe shoving Warped photos into Savanah's using-concealer-as-foundationed face wasn't worth a sexual harassment in the workplace case. Hey that kind of rhymed. However, maybe if you found a way to make this situation work in your favor, like leading him on for a raise...

No, it still wouldn't be worth it. You were desperate, but not desperate or stupid enough to put up with another subplot while you already had your hands full with the blonde banshee Savanah and Ryan. Fucking Ryan. Shaking your head, you were right about to tell him he had the wrong person, and that you were just casually in the break room because you thought it was a bathroom, when a rather large figure caught your eye in the doorway behind Snoke, casting a shadow over him and illuminating the new figure...and wow...what a figure it was.

Tall, dark, intimidating, holy shit this man could spread you on a Ritz cracker and- oh dear was that a Motionless in White crewneck?

"Snoke, It's payday, give me my check."

Holy. Shit.

That baritone voice shook you to your core, and your core seemed to be shaken along with you. That was completely understandable given this guy's added presence. He worked here? This guy could practically be a model for the whole company, what was a work of art like that doing in a place like this? It was as if he was sculpted by the hands of God himself, jet black locks of hair tediously swept by the help of his angels, and each little mole on his face dotted meticulously upon the careful hand of a saint. Truly, he was a carnal church and you thought you were about to get on your knees and pray. It's a shame the fantasy was short lived with Snoke's crusty fucking voice chiming in.

"Kylo, my boy, Your check is on my desk. You can take it after your shift, in the meantime, man the floor, I'm busy with an interview."

Kylo glanced at you for a second, then back to Snoke.

"I thought Hux was already on sales floor."

"He is, but he's leaving for his 2nd job in 10 minutes and Phasma's not coming in today."

"Oh. Alright." He said with an undertone of boredom? Confusion? You didn't know, but what you did know was that you were indeed stupid enough to take this Job after all. Even if it meant possible harassment from your new boss, seeing such a breathtaking masterpiece of a man and getting to work alongside him would make it all worth it in the end. You had been so deep in thought, you didn't notice Kylo had already left when Snoke asked,

"So then, I take it you are the woman I have scheduled?"

"Yeah, that's me. I'm ready for the interview Mr. Snoke." You weren't sure why but saying his name with that title nearly made you gag.

"Wonderful, take a seat." He pulled out a swivel office chair for you as soon as you two made your way into his small office. His movements were slow but calculated, like he was old and it showed by the pace he made to sit at his desk, but he was also graceful with it. Handing your resume to him, he ran his thumb along the sheets and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Only three pages?"

Fuck, were you supposed to have more to show for if you wanted to work at Hot Topic?

"U- Yes Sir, Is there a concern?"

"No, no... It's just that, here at Hot Topic, we specialize in the retail of pop culture, as vile as it may be, but most importantly, we look for employees who realize the value of alternative culture. While yes, you meet the requirements to get hired by the corporation, My personal concern is that I don't know if you have what it takes. Look at you, you came to this interview in business casual." He spoke those two words with a lace of venom on the tongue.

Well what were you supposed to do now? The smartest option would be to not concern yourself his opinion, tell him you understand, and keep up the job search. But of course, it was never that easy. You had already crawled inside the hole you dug, and it was time to start making a new tunnel out, because Savanah was coming to cement it over.

So like you defended your honor against Savanah's accusations of being a poser, you pulled an Uno Reverse on Snoke's dumbass.

Maybe it was a sudden charge of confidence, and an instinct to protect what you valued most in the moment; your pride.

Or maybe you really were just that fucking stupid.

"Yes Sir. I came to this interview as best as I saw fit, but what you don't know is that I've been shopping at Hot Topic since my first trip to the mall. In that time, I've come to know it as a store that doesn't ride the wave of social norms and encourages it's shoppers to rebel, build their own character and let their voices be heard through merchandise."

"Oh?"

Well, you got his attention, now you just had to lay the trap...wait.

THE PINS.

"Sir, I know you say I'm not fit for this establishment, but would an unfit employee represent their beloved taste in music proudly at their dream interview?"

Snoke paused to look at the pins on the breast pocket of your blazer, focusing on the Metallica one. Good call on deciding for a more classic set today. You had him now, it was time to bring it home.

"Look Sir, I came here dressed for a job interview by societal standards, but I know for a fact that this establishment praises nonconformity, so with that I'll show off my passion for the alt community by wearing it over the suit."

Like the wolf in sheep's clothing you were. He was quiet then, considering you for a moment.

"I like your ambition, it reminds me of my younger days. Hungry. Angry. Tell me, what is it that you seek out of a career such as this?"

Oh well for starters, you needed money to prove to some nobody's at school that you're hot shit.

"As I mentioned before, this store is a haven for people who have an advanced palette like you and me. I respect Hot Topic for encouraging our community to rebel against those who conform, and express what they love through their appearance. I want to work for a respectable enterprise such as this one."

"Is that all you're looking for?"

No, you were also hoping Kylo would rail you in the storage room before you walked out with your check. But if you were being completely honest, you did seek more out of this mundane life. You hated this town, it was so washed up. And all your friends? They didn't give a fuck. They would tell you that it was just bad luck, but you couldn't bring yourself to believe it.

"I want to find where I fit in."

"M'lady. First Order Mall welcomes you to the Hot Topic team. You'll start as soon as-"

"She's back!" you heard that same heavenly voice from earlier break through the closed office door, startling you and making Snoke hastily get up from his desk. "That scavenger is back! She's looking through our trash cans again!"

Snoke was visibly upset by this news and rushed to the storefront with a broom in hand. You heard some muffled grunts and a couple "Get back!'s" and you couldn't help but get up to take a look at what was happening in the store. By the time you got around to the checkout, all you were able to catch a glimpse of was a woman running away with a trashcan.

"She took our fucking can!" Kylo yelled in clear frustration. "I'm so tired of this bitch."

"Not to worry boy, (y/n) here is now our newest member of the team, indeed, with her help around the floor, we can finally focus on getting rid of that pest." You could hear the distaste for the trash theif by his tone. Clearly there was some beef among them and you weren't really sure if you should've said anything. Before you could even decide, Snoke looked at both you and Kylo.

"Kylo, starting tomorrow, you train her."

He straightened up, looking at you then back at Snoke.

"But- I'm off tomorrow- I- The Knights-"

"No excuses this time. You lost Mitaka with your recklessness, I won't have you lose another employee!"

"Mitaka was weak! He doesn't even skate and who listens to Panic! at the Disco?!"

"And if you were any better than him, you'd be working at Spencer's!"

Kylo shut his mouth abruptly and looked genuinely disappointed. Great to know you were the last person he wanted to spend his day with tomorrow.

"Yes Sir." He gave you another slow glance before walking off to sweep the trail of trash left by the thief, but you couldn't really see him now from the height of the pedestal of disgust he put you on. Wow, you didn't even know the guy but you could already tell he was going to make this job harder than it had to be.

You decided then and there, that it wouldn't matter. You had one goal in mind, and you were going to reach it no matter who or what got in your way.

You thanked Snoke and gathered your belongings, turning for the front doors with your big dick energy. Making direct eye contact with your new coworker,

"See you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

And you walked out.


	3. Build God, Then We'll Talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first day on the job! What could possibly go wrong?

This morning had already been stressful enough. Your first day of work on top of attending class with the two people who got you into this mess. Well, no that's not true, you had gotten yourself into this mess and to be fair, you could easily walk away from it but something was holding you back.

Could it have been from the fact that you almost opened up to Snoke about wanting to fit in somewhere? Where had that even come from? You never questioned your place among your peers until yesterday and the thought alone was popping up every second now.

You had some friends sure, albeit Ryan's friends who invited you places just to be nice. You went out and had a community of people who understood your interests. So why did it suddenly feel like you were isolated from the world again? You thought back to your days as a teen, freshly left by your previous friend group led by none other than the White Witch, Savanah. Feeling so unwanted and rejected by everyone until one day, Ryan got into a fight with some kids at your high school.

"Look there's blood on the dance floor!" some kid yelled out, as Ryan was pushed onto the Gymnasium floor, bleeding from his nose. The kid he was fighting had made fun of the way Ryan was screaming the lyrics to Perfect Weapon by Black Veil Brides, which caused him to lose his shit and start swinging. While the fight was entertaining to watch you couldn't help yourself from feeling bad for this kid. So as he was getting up and brushing the dust off, you offered him a tissue.

And you two had been friends ever since, his company somewhat dull, but appreciated. You'd be lying if you said you didn't think about being more than friends sometimes. While yes, he had his faults- like being absolutely oblivious to your feelings- he was also the only one you had. You didn't want to be alone again. Maybe that was another reason you couldn't just walk away otherwise you'd risk losing your only real friend to a girl who was everything you weren't.

As for Savanah, you never understood why she had turned on you nor why she had decided to make your life a tepid Hell, but it was enough to provoke you into doing stupid shit like saying you had tickets to Warped Tour when you so obviously did not. The thought alone was stressing you out, but not as much as the sight in front of you.

"Oh, hey (y/n)! We were just talking about you!"

As if the God above had heard your internal conflict, he decided to place Savanah right before a large group, Ryan being in his seat among them. They were all staring at you when you walked in.

"How lovely. To what do I owe the honor?"

"Oh no please, the honor is all mine, seeing as you're going to meet all the bands at Warped this year." She snickered.

The group, who you now recognized as most of Ryan's friends were giggling amongst themselves. Rightfully so, the stunt you pulled the other day was an act of clownery. Only then it was just Savanah and Ryan you felt the need to prove your worth to. Now, it seemed Savanah had numbers against you. And you really didn't like that.

"Yep. But you know I don't feel the need to brag about that I-"

"Why?"

The bitch didn't let you finish.

"I know if I were you, I'd let everyone know because I'd be just that excited."

Well damn, she had a point. Was she dissecting you? Two could play at this game.

"Okay, Savanah. Not everyone would feel the need to overcompensate themselves by showing off. Some of us have consideration for others. "

"Oh I bet you think about how others feel, especially Ryan." He looked up from his desk carvings, staring dumbly at both of you. "With how close you two are I'm sure you considered taking him to meet his favorite bands with your passes."

shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit.

"Of course I did!"

No the fuck you didn't!

"Ryan's my best friend! I can't imagine going to this thing and meeting our heroes without him."

He smiled up at you, it was small but given that he seldom smiled, and at you nonetheless broke your heart ever so slightly. His brown eyes looking at you with a tiny glitter of excitement, reflecting the light onto your words and making you realize just how much is on the line now.

Your reputation, your dignity, and now your best friend's dreams. It was becoming harder to walk away from this situation. And as Savanah squinted and turned away from you, the group dispersed leaving you sitting at your desk, alone with your thoughts throughout the entire lecture.

You came home right after class to change and put your stuff down before your first shift. The conversation from this morning was occupying your mind so much, you had almost forgotten that you'd be working with Kylo today. You suspected he was less than thrilled about having to train you after cancelling whatever he had planned, but it's not like it was your fault. You just needed a job and now that you had someone's hopes and dreams on the line, you really needed this job.

So you made a game plan before you headed off. Warped Tour was coming in three months from now, that gave you just enough to get that bread, get that head, then leave. You set a savings envelope aside for your ticket and another for bribing security to let you in to see the bands. Worse case scenario, you and Ryan go see some bands play and you fake heatstroke before he asks to meet a band. Would his dreams be crushed? Quite possibly, but at least you'd feel better about it if he thought it was out of your control.

With that in mind, you grabbed your wallet, keys, jacket and left for work. The bus dropped you off 15 minutes before your shift start. Yes, the bus. Honey, if you had to get a whole ass job to afford show tickets, what made you think you had a car?

You made your way through the mall and walked into Hot Topic, Snoke greeting you and telling Kylo to show you how to clock in before slithering into his office. Kylo met your gaze and quickly looked down at the register's screen as you made your way behind the counter.

What a way to greet a lady.

Kylo was tall, much taller than you. You knew he was a big guy from the way he took up most of the door frame when you first saw him, but dear lord this man was a tree. And you never wanted to be a squirrel so fucking bad.

Once he was sure you were watching, he hit some keys and spoke in that luscious baritone voice.

"So when you come in, you'll want to clock in by pressing F5 and logging your employee ID."

You watched him hit another sequence of numbers on the keyboard and if you thought his height was enough to make a pussy throb, his hands, God Damnit, HIS HANDS. Large, defined, calloused, you could tell he had experience playing strings. You imagined what it would be like to be one of his instruments, being picked up and held in those hands of his. Him slowly and carefully tuning you to prep for what's coming as he dips those calloused fingers between your strings, plucking them just right. Over, and over again until you give him the exact sounds he's looking for. You didn't think you'd ever be jealous of a guitar or bass but you managed to keep surprising yourself.

"Oh okay...I don't have one." You said, voice wavering just a bit at the end, you were still in awe of his hands.

He sighed to himself, seemingly frustrated that he not only had to train you to do your job, but now had to give you an identification number for said job.

"Right. Here, mark down your hours and breaks, one of the managers will probably give you an ID sometime this week." He handed you a couple sticky notes and a pen. Fingers brushing yours for just a second, and in that second you swore you almost felt the world stop turning. He must've noticed your reaction too because he quickly turned his head away from you and started for a clipboard under the counter.

Never mind that, you had a rep to protect, and you were eager to get started. After all, the faster you got to work, the faster you'd come home and the days would pass by as Warped drew near.

"Alright, sweet. What's my first task?"

"You're gonna sort these buttons into their respective bins. Small ones go in the four dollar bin, bigger ones in the seven."

"Seems simple enough."

He huffed at you, and gave you your own box of buttons to sort from as he sorted through his. Once in a while, you'd look up to see him focused in his work. He didn't look like the type to take this job seriously but you guessed he must've by how fast and fluently he went through his box. The only time he seemed to be distracted was when he looked down at you as you gawked up at him, feeling a warm blush creep upon your cheeks when he caught your stare.

"You good?" he asked.

"Oh- Yeah! Yeah I'm good, I just feel kind of bad because you're having to train me and you mentioned you had plans... so... sorry."

"Oh." He looked away from you again "No, it was just my band had practice-"

"You have a band?!" You looked back up at him, doe eyed and he caught the sparkle in them. As though it caught him off guard to see someone care about his band for the first time.

"Uh, yeah. It's me and six other guys, I play lead guitar."

"Dude that's so fucking cool! If you have anything released, I'd love to hear it sometime."

"Actually we ha-"

Kylo was cut off by another cardboard box being loudly dropped on the counter between you two. Behind it, a redheaded man stood, looking over at both of you, His eyes landed on you first, then up to Kylo as he asked,

"Ren, is she the new help?"

"Yeah." His subtle liveliness was gone just as quickly as it appeared, giving you the cold shoulder again. "Hux, this is (y/n)."

"Hey, I-"

"Great, well, I'm the assistant manager here, if you have any questions, please, look for your employee handbook before coming to me.

"Uh okay will do-"

"Ren put these up at the windows, (y/n), you're going to help me put these around our section."

He stood on the other side of the counter, cutting the box open while you took to your sticky note and wrote something down, folding it, and sliding it towards Kylo before Hux spoke again.

"(y/n), take these and follow me to the west wing."

"Okay, whoa wait-" Hux handed you a pile of flyers and upon closer inspection you noticed they were promoting a Van's Warped Tour raffle.

Savanah be damned.

"Are we able to participate in these?" You asked Hux.

Hux leered at you, clear annoyance in his tone.

"Yes. Now, if you're done holding us up, some of us have a job to keep."

"Don't have to tell me twice." You muttered.

"I won't."

He left through the door with you in tow, you looking back as Kylo opened your note and huffed lightheartedly at its contents.

Bet you $10 Hux is a Republican.

Kylo gave you a small nod and you returned your gaze to the asshole in front of you, helping him put up the raffle posters all around your store's wing of the mall, which happened to be the food court.

Unfortunately.

Of all days to be seen working. Of all people to see you working. As if you didn't have them pile onto your plate of worries earlier that day, Savanah and Ryan were sitting together at a table across the food court. Granted, they hadn't seen you yet and you'd like to keep it that way, but you'd be lying if you said the sight of them together didn't crush your spirits a little.

When had they started hanging out? That was yours and Ryan's thing. Sure, you two weren't a couple and Savanah did mention that they started chatting on kik but what the Hell? You figured Savanah was just trying to get under your skin at the time, but as it turns out, she was really trying to take him from you. But hanging out with her even after you lied and told him you'd let him meet his favorite bands? That kind of stung.

"Fuck-"

Consumed in your thoughts, you were brought back to your senses by the impact of another body crashing into you from behind, bumping into Hux and scattering your flyers to the floor.

"Hey! Watch it!" you said to the person who had ran into you. She was a young woman, with three messy buns in her hair. She looked rabid.

She stared up at you, a frightened, crazed look in her eye. Honestly, you wouldn't be surprised if she started barking at you, she looked absolutely feral.

"I- I..."

You tore your gaze from her and automatically checked the room. Sure enough, the commotion drew in the attention of Savanah and Ryan, who were now staring at you from across the court. Great, your cover was blown.

The woman scampered away, leaving you with Hux... who was seething. Fuck dude, he looked just as red as his hair you thought he was going to go into cardiac arrest with the amount of blood rushing up to his face.

"(y/n)."

Oh boy. What a way to start your first day of work.

"Y-yes sir?"

Closing his eyes, he held two fingers up to his temple, then moved them to pinch the bridge of his nose. He drew in a deep breath and released it slowly.

"Go back to the store. Help Ren with whatever it is he needs."

"Y-yes sir."

"Excellent."

Looking around, you noticed Savanah giggling to herself, Ryan looking at you with his signature blank expression. Embarrassed, you turned and made your way back to the store, not daring to look back again. You passed through the front doors, meeting Kylo's solemn expression.

"Need help, Ren?"

He chuckled softly to himself.

"Kylo's fine. That was fast."

"Well about that, I'd still be out there with carrot top if it weren't for this...crazy lady messing up my work."

He perked up, as if you had said the exact combination of words to hook his interest.

"You don't need to explain. Anyways, I'm done putting the flyers up, let me show you how to work the register."

The both of you made your way around the counter. Kylo gave you his pin number to enter when you're about to ring up a customer, and showed you what keys to press for various merchandise. After a bit of confusion, he decided hands-on learning was worth a try and went around to the other side of the counter.

"Okay, I'm the customer, you're gonna ring me up."

"Sure."

He put different items on the counter for you to scan, looking expectedly at you. Hesitantly, you scanned the first item, a mood ring. Entering the pin number, you looked back at him and his vacant expression. You hit enter and it went through successfully.

"Good. Try again."

You did, this time taking an "I Heart Boobies" bracelet, repeating the same actions as before. Another successful attempt. You scanned a T-Shirt and heard the beep of an error. Kylo easily leaned over the counter, his face strikingly close to yours.

"Log out the item classification, and enter the new one."

His breath lightly hit your face, the scent of leather and... embers? Whatever it was, it was completely intoxicating. You followed his direction, losing attention when his hand reached over to the screen, leading your hand to push the right pattern of keys. You felt your cheeks heat up when he let go of your hand lazily.

"Good, good girl." he said with a slight rasp in his voice, right under his breath.

beep

His face was still close to yours, those honeyed eyes peering at you through through dark lashes, drawing you into him like a moth to a flame.

beep

He leisurely ran two fingers on your forearm, you nearly shivered at the contact. Warmth pooling in your lower stomach.

"I should take up some of your time since you took mine... would you want that?"

beep

He had you at a loss for words, It took all your strength to muster up a coherent response, as he was flooding your senses.

"Y-yes, I think I'd like that."

beep

"WILL ONE OF YOU STOP THAT FUCKING BEEPING?!" Yelled Snoke, marching out of his office and into the storefront. Kylo ripped himself from you, snapping you out your daze where you realized the scanner was flipped over on the counter, continuously scanning a bottle of crackle-effect nail polish. Oops.

Struggling to compose yourself, you managed to put the scanner back right before Snoke saw either of you, his face irritable. Kylo had gone back to his box of buttons from earlier, leaving you looking stupid in front of the register. Snoke sighed to himself, and told you to watch the barcode scanner attentively before retreating back, giving Kylo a rough pat on the back as he made his way. Kylo only looked back at you once more during that shift, to tell you that you could go home.

So you did, but not before taking a flyer for the ticket raffle.

That evening, you arrived home and noticed a message on kik from Ryan.

Xx_StarScream_xX: so... HT? x_x

You came up with another lie to tell your dear friend.

Gerardfan1: Yea! thought I'd save up for merch seeing as I already spent so much on my warped tickets :33

Xx_StarScream_xX: oh mmk thats dope. u wanna come over? we can listen to the botdf album ^ ^

Well, the day may not have turned out the way you would have liked, but at least Ryan wanted to make time for you. Maybe it compensated having to see him hang out with Savanah earlier. Who were you to deny yourself the company of a friend while you were stressing yourself out?

Gerardfan1: Yea! be there in 20 rawr xD

So there you were, barbeque sauce on your titties, listening to Ryan rant about whatever hidden meaning lurked within the songs made by these abusers. Truthfully, it could have been worse, he could have been bringing up his outing with Savanah today. Actually, you thought you might've preferred that, you wanted to know what prompted him to be with her in the first place.

Instead, you were sitting on his bed, basking in the pleasant company of your friend, who cared about you, and was making you feel wanted when the day hadn't been so kind to you and-

"You wanna fuck?"

Well. That was expected. You were just surprised it took him longer to ask than it did for him to finish. That was unusual for him.

So... okay this looked bad. You had been hooking up with him for a while, that was fine... you thought. People hook up all the time, and you two knew that. Nothing wrong with needing the attention once in a while...right? Well you got his attention for 10 minutes and then he acted like nothing happened but at least it was with him. In your defense, you were all worked up from Kylo's actions earlier and needed realease. Granted, Ryan couldn't give you that release but you still made an effort to be nice about it when he asked if you came.

"Yeah, I needed that."

You redressed and gathered your things, heading for the door as Ryan went back to sit at his desk.

"Hey, Ryan?" You asked softly.

"Yeah, (y/n)?"

"What are we?" You didn't often ask him that question, for fear of the same gut feeling you'd get when he answered,

"We're friends, dude."

"Oh..."

"Don't you wanna stay friends?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Sweet, G'night."

"...Night." you nearly whispered.

What a wonderful caricature of intimacy. Maybe there was a small part of you that thought what he was doing was wrong. That this isn't how friends should treat each other. But what did you know? Your first friends had casted you out, and he took you in. Without him, you were nothing. But with him?

You could feel your nothingness.

There were no raindrops on roses, and girls in white dresses. It was sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses. The shade of the sheets and before all the stains, and a few more of your least favorite things.


	4. Thank You for the Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Kylo are on storage room duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Hi, Maggie here! So before we start I'd just like to provide a nsfw warning for this chapter, as you can see above you have asterisks (*) , for those who skipped the warning at the beginning, this indicates that the chapter's about to portray some pretty ungodly shit, so be weary. If you're not comfortable reading it, just message me and I'll give you a summary without the spicy stuff. That being said, I originally wasn't going write in smut so early but like fuck it dude, what better way to set a tone for the rest of the story? Balls to the wall let's fucking go

You woke up alone in your room the morning after, the windows fogged up from the chill outside and the deafening silence of daybreak. A Pale glow from the window making your room feel a lot colder than it was. Ryan's scent was still on you from the night before. You didn't particularly enjoy his essence since it reeked of the cigarettes he practically sustained himself with. The thought of his musk lingering in your bed any longer was just as unpleasant so, grossed out, you forced yourself from the comforting warmth of your sheets and headed for the bathroom.

You did as you normally did when washing away your sins, lovingly hot water running down your skin, like an embrace in which you were being told you were alright, and everything would be okay. Your favorite body wash to mask any evidence of Ryan on you. You liked the guy, but this just made things easier. Although just getting rid of his scent wasn't enough because sometimes, like today, he left behind a few marks on your skin.

How lovely.

It didn't feel as crippling as it did when you and Ryan first got together. Back then, you expected to be cuddled and cared for like in those fanfictions you read as a teenager. Especially since he was your first time and you wanted to feel taken care of in that moment. To your shock, he did exactly the opposite and told you to leave his room before his parents came home.

What a gentleman, right?

You softly chuckled to yourself, feeling the hot water trickle down your body, remembering the way you cried yourself to sleep after you walked all the way home that day. Feeling scared and sore as you made your way through the dark streets, a slight limp in your step. It was truly a walk of shame.

He ignored you for a whole three weeks afterward, never answering your calls or messages. Thinking you had done something wrong you left him alone. If he didn't want you anymore, what could you do about it? Then a few days later, he showed up at your door with a box of Wendy's chicken nuggets and an apology.

In retrospect, maybe you should have read into your feelings at the time. He didn't show you much care when you were in pain from the first few thrusts, and He certainly didn't care much for your safety after he kicked you out, but the way he came back to you said a lot, Right? You just couldn't fathom him hurting you on purpose. But it was too late to think about that now. He wanted a second chance to be friends and you desperately wanted to be his friend.

So you learned how to get over it while you were getting under him. Your music became one of your biggest comforts, silencing any doubt you had about his intentions and that was that. Or at least it should have been the end of the story, had Savanah not sprouted up out of nowhere.

She was becoming a threat to the only thing you possessed, you didn't even know what her and Ryan's deal was. How long had they been speaking? Why Ryan? After all you've done for him, would he leave you for her? You scrubbed your skin furiously, as if it would wash your insecurities away.

You turned off the water, drying off into a soft, fresh towel. Although it seemed wasteful, you started washing your towels after every use. Not because you were a clean freak, but because the cleanliness of it gave you so much extra comfort on days like this. There was no way of telling when you would need said comfort, but whenever you showered, it was always there.

You opened your laptop while you were drying off, reading the flyer you took from work yesterday. It seemed simple enough, you subscribe to Hot Topic's newsletters, send your email, and they give you a number, then check back in a few weeks to see if you've won. Hopefully you wouldn't need it but it was good to have any sort of help with your current plan. By the way things were going so far, it looked like there was smooth sailing ahead. You tried not to worry about it.

Plus, it's a flyer, who reads those? With your luck, you could end up with two tickets.

You dragged yourself back to your closet and picked out your clothes for the day, and gathered your things before heading off for work.

Oh!

You had almost forgotten your jacket. It was pretty cold out and you really didn't want anyone seeing Ryan's bitemarks on your arms.

Snoke had left a voicemail asking you to come in early so you could learn how to work the opening shift. So you picked yourself up, and got moving because you needed that Warped Tour ticket. You needed Savanah to look bad. But most importantly, you needed Ryan to stay with you.

The bus ride to work was peaceful, at least. You spent most of the ride looking at your email, checking to see if you received your raffle number. You didn't, at least not yet.

You tried to occupy your time by listening to music, blasting Pierce the Veil's Collide with the Sky album through your earbuds, as if others around you would hear it and think you were that much cooler. Maybe they'd think you were the main character.

Your favorite part of Bulls in the Bronx was coming up, the guitar solo. It was so impressive how these guys could manipulate this instrument to create the sweetest of sounds. You knew they had years of experience playing but how long did it take to come up with something as intricate as a guitar solo? Their fingers must've been on fire by the end of it. Fingers...Hands...Kylo's hands...Kylo's hands were really nice.

The way your fingers brushed his when he handed you the sticky notes. When he used those hands to run up your arm gently and leaned over the counter to help you with the register. His inviting woodsy scent, drawing you closer into whatever he had planned, you didn't care as long as you could savor the feeling a little longer. What would he have done had you two not been interrupted? The thought alone was enough to send butterflies all throughout your stomach, he was so close and so, so... enticing.

"Get out."

"Huh?" You looked up from your daze at the bus driver, he was looking back at you with the most aggravated expression.

"This is your stop, aint it? Get out."

"Right, thank you." He didn't have to be a dick about it. You guessed this morning was tough for everyone. Hopefully your coworkers were in a better mood. Maybe it was a good thing Kylo didn't get too far with you yesterday. You didn't think you would be able to say no to him. Plus you hardly knew anything about him, other than the fact he had a band. You didn't know if he'd be working today but it seemed your question was answered when you rounded the corner and saw him standing outside the store.

Was he waiting for you?

It was still early in the morning where the mall was empty, stores were just now getting ready to open. Unfortunately you learned that the water and lights were shut off during the night and all the heating in the mall was turned on from its individual shops. It made you wonder how long had he been waiting in the brisk food court for your arrival? Didn't he have a key? Should you ask? Should you greet him? Oh god what if he doesn't hear you and you have to say it twice. You kept walking closer, noticing he was carrying a skateboard.

"I like your board." you told him, looking up and offering a harmless smile.

"Thanks. You skate?" he asked.

Oh good, he heard you! And he had a question wow!!

"Oh no, I don't know how." He hummed and it looked like he lost interest in the conversation, cracking your spirit just a little. "But I really want to learn how, I have an old board a friend gave me but he never showed me what to do with it and I'd rather not break some bones..." You giggled a bit nervously at the end.

"Well if you do learn, I'll look forward to your face on Thrasher magazine." he finally smiled back at you. It was small but, shit was it beautiful. You could get used to seeing that.

You both stood there in silence before you noticed Snoke come around the same corner you came from. Kylo shifted in place and faced the door, You took it as a sign to follow his lead. Guess Kylo didn't have a key after all. So maybe he wasn't waiting for you. He probably just liked getting to work early. That's fine, you didn't expect him to suddenly take an interest in you even after yesterday.

Snoke sauntered his way in between you and Kylo to unlock the door, making his way inside. Kylo went to clock in and you followed suit, reaching for the stack of sticky notes by the register. The sticky notes were pulled away from your hand before you could grab one, you looked at the extended arm pulling them farther away from you, settling your eyes at Kylo and furrowing your brow.

"You won't need those." He let go of the sticky notes and slid a plastic card towards you on the counter with two fingers, keeping your eye contact. You tore your eyes away from him to look down at the card. You saw your name, the Hot Topic logo, and a series of numbers.

Your new ID numbers.

"Oh, thanks, I was expecting Snoke to give me one a while after I asked but I guess he works quick."

"He's not in charge of making them, Hux is but since he wasn't in the mood, I went ahead and made it for you." He looked back at the register screen, clocking in his own number, you couldn't make out his expression but you did notice an ever-so-slight blush on the tip of his ear. Was- Was he embarrassed?

"Aw, Thanks, dude." you said. You really were grateful he went out of his way to get you an ID the day after you mentioned not having one. You bit your lip, trying to hold back a smile as you reached for the card. Kylo's still hadn't removed his hand from the plastic and you didn't stop yourself from attempting to touch his hand again. Your fingertips just barely about to make contact with his when-

Snap

"Ow, sorry." You had shocked each other on accident. You looked back up at him, internally panicking.

"It's okay...you're electrifying."

Was that a pun? Oh God he was perfect.

You let out a laugh and he stood there, looking at you with a bigger smile than before. You didn't expect that reaction out of him and it caught you off guard, but in the best way. His semi-compliment made your face glow a shade of red and you swore you'd give almost anything to experience that interaction again.

"Oh my god shut up." You murmured. He let out a little breathy chuckle which in turn made your smile grow bigger, almost hurting your cheeks from how hard you tried to suppress it.

Your golden moment was interrupted with Snoke asking you two to go sort out merchandise in the back storage room. Apparently the store had just received new shipments of T-Shirts but some of them weren't on Snoke's order list. Your job was to check the tag ID and see if it matched with any of the ones on Snoke's list. It was tedious work, but it shouldn't take you more than two days.

The storage room was bigger than you expected, It smelled a lot better than the break room and there was a conveyor belt on one of the walls that led to God knows where. The entire room was filled from floor to ceiling with cardboard boxes. You knew you wouldn't be unpacking all of them any time soon, but it still made you think about just how much time goes into the retail industry. Luckily, you and Kylo only had ten boxes to go through. If you managed your time right, you'd be done quickly. But of course, there was nothing to lose by getting paid overtime either.

You two decided to split the boxes in half, each taking 5. If you managed to finish before the other, you'd help out to speed up the process. You both got to work quickly, every now and then exchanging some banter about the shirts you were processing.

"I mean yeah there's some cringe ones but at least it's not as bad as some of the ones you'll find at Forever 21."

"What do they say at Forever 21?"

"I don't know, some shit like 'I feel like a taco' or a laughing emoji"

"Disgusting."

"No kidding."

You asked him about how long he's worked at the store and to your surprise, he had been at Hot Topic for three years now. He met Snoke at his band's first show and Snoke saw an "opportunity for greatness", as he put it.

"... Snoke thought I needed to get out more, he thought my parents were holding me back from reaching my full potential."

"Were they?" You were curious.

"They still are." he sighed.

You learned more about Hux.

"He needs two jobs because he has to support his cat, Millicent. I thought it was his wife or something but it's not. It's a cat."

"Aww He's like a single mother."

"He is a single mother."

And Phasma.

"She works nights mainly, and she hates taking the garbage out because of a run in with the guy who works at AT&T."

"It do be like that sometimes."

"It do."

But you really wanted to know more about him, so after you were done with your first box, you asked him,

"So what about you?"

"Hmm?" He looked back up at you as he just cut open your new boxes. Setting the box cutter aside he furrowed his brow at you. "What do you mean?"

"You've told me about how Hux bitches about his paychecks, and how Phasma won't admit to being racist but what about you? You got any fun facts about you?

He looked up at the ceiling, seemingly searching through his thoughts before saying,

"No, I don't think I do." And with that, he went back to sorting through his pile of shirts. Suddenly you got the feeling like tried to put up a barricade between you, but that was to be expected. He gave off the vibe that he was always on guard around others. That's something you could relate to.

Eventually, the storage room started to get really warm, to the point where you were uncomfortable in your jacket.

"Is it getting warmer?" you asked.

"Yeah, Snoke turns on the heating around this time because of his arthritis."

"Alright then." You moved to take off your jacket before you started sweating, peeling it off your arms and putting it on the hook near the door. You tried to get back to work but you were distracted by the lack of movement next to you. You looked over and saw Kylo staring down at you with a face of fascination. Well, not at you, he was staring at your upper arm.

SHIT RYAN'S BITEMARKS

Your eyes went wide with realization and you attempted to pull your sleeves down to no avail, he was still staring at your arms. He smirked a bit

"Are those... teeth?" he brought the back of his index finger to your arm and slowly caressed it over the bruise. "Didn't think you'd be into that."

"Whoa there, what are you implying?" He was getting into your personal bubble, but you honestly didn't mind. Had it been someone else, you wouldn't be so willingly spellbound by his advances. And so there you were, falling ever so easily into his trap.

"You wanted to know a fun fact about me?" he put a little more pressure on your bruise before wrapping his large hand around your upper arm. He leaned further into you, lips right above the tip of your ear. You felt your face heat up from his proximity. "I like it rough, I didn't know you did too."

" To be honest I don't really know what I like." But you knew you liked where this was going. "Maybe you should show me."

He took in a short breath and let it out, fanning your face and sending tingles down your body like sparks crackling off an open fire. He ignited the flame and was stoking it.

"I don't know if we have time for that, the chapter's getting long and you have another pile to process." You turned to face him. He was looking at you through hooded eyelids, you looked down at his full, rosy lips.

"Another pile? what-" He reached over the storage counter and pushed the folded stack of shirts you had just worked on to the floor, scattering them. You jerked your face away with annoyance. "Hey! Why'd you do that for?"

He swiftly took your chin in his hand to pull your face back to his.

"You're becoming fun to mess with." You two made eye contact one more time before he took his other arm, and looped in under your side, corralling you in against the counter. Once again he'd left you speechless. "If I remember correctly, we left each other with a cliffhanger."

If you weren't warm enough before, you were scorching now. His dark aura, the feeling of his skin on yours, his words, plus his enchanting scent drawing you in closer with every breath, it was all so bewitching.

You made note of your position and his in vicinity to the door. You didn't know how thin the walls were and you didn't like the idea of Snoke walking in on you with your legs open. However, there was something about the possibility of being caught in the storage room with Kylo that added a thrill to this escapade. It got your blood pumping, and down to where you needed it most in that moment. Your neediness was becoming harder to hide, as was his.

You could feel his arousal forming right over your hip, in turn making you just as excited.

"What if someone hears us?" Your voice wavered.

He smiled at you again. But it was much more wicked than the ones he previously gave you. This smile spoke nothing but the most vile charm. As if he knew he had the upper hand in this situation. He had a gravitation that was luring you into your own ruin and you were loving every second of it. You felt him shift a little bit and heard what sounded like a key being dropped behind you. He was making himself comfortable you assumed.

"No one will hear us if you're quiet."

You gulped, cheeks burning and breath hitching. He pinched your bruise, causing you to flinch towards it, creating an opening for him to go in and latch onto your neck with his lips. You shuddered at the sensation and practically melted in his arm, already feeling your wetness soak through your panties. You brought the back of your hand to your mouth, a pathetic way to try to silence your whimpers. You obviously failed.

"Shh." His voice was muffled by your neck. " Any louder and Snoke's gonna come right through that door and fire one of us. Do you want that? No?" You shook your head with what little ability you had. "You don't, so you're gonna stay still," He ran his hands over your back, under your ass, and picked you up to seat you onto the counter. "and you're gonna be quiet for me or I'm going to hurt you." he pushed you backwards by your chest onto your back, so that you were leaning against the wall. You felt something sharp push gently against your inner thigh, your breath hitched once more at the sight in front of you.

The boxcutter.

"...Take these off before I do." You assisted him in taking off your pants, leaving you in your underwear and your shirt, which was pulled above your bust, your lacy black bra on display before him. He held your ankles over his shoulders, your legs spread apart and pushed in front of you, Kylo peering over you between your knees.

God, what a sight to behold.

He ran the extended blade lightly between your thighs, leaving you to shake in your nerves. It wasn't fearful nervousness, it was the anticipation of it all, the rush of adrenaline. You couldn't wait to see what he did to you next.

"You're so fucking pretty, you know that?" He ran a single finger down the middle of your sex, starting from your covered clit and slowly, slowly going downwards. You knew he could feel just how wet you were through the fabric of your panties.

You shut your eyes, pressed your lips together, and let the blush on your face speak for you. You really tried not to make a sound but you couldn't stop it.

You saw the crimson blossom through before you felt the sting. The blade had made a thin slice upon the flesh of your inner thigh.

"Ah-" You shut your eyes tighter, you shouldn't have been enjoying this as much as you were.

"What did I say?" He ran his fingers through the top of your hair, clutching the strands, holding you in his grip.

"T-to be quiet. Fuck. " You whispered.

"And are you doing that?" He asked, putting the boxcutter down and using two fingers to swipe up your cut. The gloss of blood on his fingers catching the dim storage room light. "No, so do us both a favor," He pushed those two fingers into your mouth, tasting your blood on your tongue. "and shut the fuck up."

You nodded with his fingers in your mouth.

"Good girl."

He took to your neck again, licking a stripe from your jawline to your ear, gently teething your earlobe. it was honestly a miracle how yow hadn't cum from sheer contact yet. This was far better than what Ryan had ever given you, and Kylo wasn't even in yet.

Oh FUCK. You spoke too soon.

You threw your head back as Kylo had let go of your hair to slide your panties to the side, taking advantage of your arousal and rubbing gentle circles around your clit with his fingers. You tensed and squirmed in his hold, trying not to break the silence, your wet cunt making more noises than you were.

It didn't take much to get you up to your high, you could feel it approaching faster, Kylo's fingers not stopping either.

"You're doing so good, little whore. Is that what you are?" He teased. Embarrassed, you concealed your response by sucking on his fingers. He seemed to really like that.

You felt a finger dip just over your entrance, not quite going in yet, shifting his thumb to rub at your bud instead. It was driving you wild. You looked up at him with pleading eyes, wanting him so badly to push into you. He tore his fingers out of your mouth.

"I want to hear you say it."

"Wha-?"

"Tell me you're a whore."

Your blushed furiously, but you had really no space to argue with his fingers right against your pussy.

"I- ah-"

Kylo took the boxcutter once more, gliding the blade gently up your exposed stomach and torso, stopping just beneath your clothed breasts. He finally, finally slipped his middle finger into you, circled pace still on your swollen bud.

It took everything in your strength not to moan yourself to shreds under his watch. Your eyes rolled back as his finger pushed deeper in and out of you, blade still tickling your abdomen. He continued both, achieving a tight rhythm. You were right about to reach your climax when-

"fuuUUUCK!"

He had ripped his hand away.

You had managed to silence your cries for release, when Kylo brought a hand to your cheek, petting it affectionately. You only prayed no one was able to hear that.

"Did the slut want to cum?" You nodded pathetically, you had no idea how he managed to bring out the bitch in you, but god damn, he did it well. "That's too bad, you don't get to until I say so." He grasped onto the covering of your panties, pulling you closer to him. You ended up with your back hitting the flat top of the counter, legs still propped up by Kylo's broad shoulders.

About to protest, you opened your mouth but were cut off by Kylo's fingers again. The boxcutter was put back down, away from your exposed flesh. You heard a belt unbuckle and a zipper, looked down and nearly salivated by what you saw. Well actually you did salivate, Kylo's fingers didn't allow you to swallow much so you were getting it all over your chin and breasts. A slobbering mess, but he looked at you as if you were a full course meal, and he, a starving man.

Long, thick, curved, dare you say it- balletically formed. His cock was a true marvel. And it was angry. With veins under the pale skin, and a pink tip, a bead of precum. He was just as needy as you were, if not, more.

He brought the tip close to your slit, as if to give it a little love-tap before gazing back into your eyes. You didn't know if he was asking permission or making sure you weren't going to make any more noise. You didn't care to find out either, giving him whatever affirmation he was looking for with an enthusiastic nod.

He placed his now free hand over the mound of your pussy, watching you intently.

"We're gonna try this one more time, okay?"

"O-kuagh." Talking with fingers in your mouth was tough.

"What are you?" He asked again.

"I-Ima-who-ugh" You looked up at him, tears were beginning to form in your eyes from the way he was forcing your gag reflex. He retracted his hand a bit, keeping it right on your bottom lip. "I- I'm a little whore." You braced yourself in promise.

"So fucking good."

Warm, wet, he pushed his length into you in a tight squeeze, stopping halfway to let you accommodate him. It was fucking excruciating, you were not used to anything of his size. You felt the pressure bubbling up into you so suddenly, you feared you were about to break. But it hurt so fucking good. You struggled to keep your whines down, whispering in a squeak,

"Please just move, it hurts to stay still."

Kylo gave you a huff and started his thrusts at a moderate, but hard pace. You could already see him begin to sweat. You were on your way as well. You could feel all of him, pushing in and out of you, gradually quickening his pace. Once in a while hitting your cervix, causing you to writhe in a delicious ache beneath him.

His breaths were getting heavier, as were yours. Your clit was yearning for some type of friction. Instinctively, you brought your hand down and began rubbing at yourself, in hopes of soothing your distress, only to have it seized by Kylo as he held both your arms above your head, continuing his vigorous thrusts.

The sound of skin hitting skin filling the air around you two, only fueling him to keep going. You felt as if you were about to cry, you needed to be touched so badly and he was denying you that. You began twisting under him, attempting to close your thighs together to get even the least bit of friction going, but to no avail. Kylo had you at his mercy.

He seemed to already know that.

"Just give me what I want to hear and I'll take care of you."

There was something about his choice of words that struck a chord with you. You'd definitely remember to analyze it later but for now,

"I'm a little fucking whore! please make me cum!"

You swore you could see the sparkle in his eyes in that moment.

He brought his hand from your lips to your clit, rubbing you quick and somewhat rough, but with the saliva still on his fingers, the sensation was more than enough to make you clench around him. He certainly caught notice as he silenced his own groan and his hips stuttered.

"F-fuck." You could tell Kylo was getting close to his climax, he was simultaneously working you closer to your own. Whispering little words of approval that you weren't even listening to because you were too caught up with feeling his cock slide in and out of you while he rubbed at your clit generously. You made eye contact with him again, this time your blush came with a dizzy- looking beam. One he returned through his own haze with his own toothy grin. You both knew any second now.

"Go ahead, cum for me." he said breathlessly, still pounding you.

He didn't need to repeat himself this time around. You felt your eyes roll back and shut closed as the dark of your eyelids turned white, your whole body and core tensing and relaxing as you were finally brought over your climax. Your pussy tightened even more, feeling the way Kylo had to stop himself mid-thrust to keep from groaning aloud. His release had hit him just as hard as yours and you were both struggling to get a hold of yourselves.

You felt the warmth of his cum deep inside you, your legs still shaking above his shoulders as he rubbed you softly through your aftershocks.

That was the first time someone had ever made you cum, let alone like that.

Kylo slid out of you and pulled you up into a sitting position on the counter. He reached for the nearest piece of cloth in range, wetting it a bit at the storage room sink. He came closer to wipe off the spit from your chin and breasts. He then gently dabbed the blood off your thigh to kiss the spot he had cut into. He wiped up the evidence of your lust and pulled your panties back to decency before inverting the cloth and cleaning himself off. The cloth was cold, but considering that you were both hot and sweaty, the coolness was greatly appreciated.

You sat there mesmerized with his actions, still in awe of what had just occurred minutes ago. You took the time to admire his physique, all leading up to those hands you liked so much. But upon doing so, you noticed the cloth in his hands wasn't just any old rag. It was one of the processing shirts. And it wasn't just a random one either.

It was a Blood on the Dance Floor T-Shirt.

And Kylo had tossed in right in the garbage can, without a second thought.

After you two had made yourself decent, you picked up the pile of shirts Kylo knocked over earlier. You didn't see how that was a necessary part of foreplay so guessed he was just an asshole sometimes.

Kylo gave you one last glance and you were just about to ask him about the shirt pile when he turned around and went back to his boxes. His head dropped slightly when he reached for the boxcutter, your blood still on it. It wasn't a noticeable difference in his manner but given that you were waiting for some kind of acknowledgement, you caught it.

"Oh...okay." You said, mostly to yourself. Honestly, this should have hurt you more than it did. He pretty much just fired you up, used you, cut you, and disregarded your existence right after.

But it didn't hurt as much as you thought it should've. If anything, you sort of expected it by now as you remembered the way Ryan had gone weeks acting like you didn't exist anymore. You didn't blame Kylo either, he was pretty reserved to begin with. It's just the way things were sometimes, but the nice thing about being hurt once is that you already knew how to get up the next time around.

You went back to sorting through your box as well, before you knew it, it was already time for you to clock out and go home. You put your jacket back on, cursing it for being the sole reason you two had gone at each other. Before you left, you offered Kylo a nod of recognition as if to say you weren't upset. How could you be? It was so nice while it lasted. You turned and walked out of the storage room, unbeknownst to you, Kylo was watching you leave.

Perhaps it was good you didn't look back at him. If you had you would have seen the way his jaw tensed when he looked at your backside. If you didn't know any better, you'd probably mistake his contemplation for longing.

But you'd never know that.

At last, you arrived home and heaved yourself back onto your comfortable bed. Your face, hitting the cool sheets as they ever-so-delicately caressed your cheek. After today, you wished you could marry your bed. You had somewhat successfully kept yourself from thinking too much about what happened earlier. The only thing keeping your thoughts from running back to Kylo was the impending doom you were currently trying to avoid. That being Savanah's bitch ass.

Your phone lit up. Ryan had texted you asking if you wanted to come over again to watch Bryanstar's interviews but you were still really sore from Kylo's force. You told him you were tired from work- which wasn't a complete lie. He sent a message wishing you to get rest and you very much appreciated that. You couldn't help but feel like you were almost betraying him, though it's not like you two were a couple. You still didn't know if that meant you could go and have someone-something else outside of him as you two hadn't had that conversation.

Nevertheless, you were certain Kylo was just a one time thing, in fact he was probably regretting his choices right now.

There were very few things that you were certain of. Of those things one, Ryan was your friend and if you felt wronged by the sight of him with Savanah, he'd probably feel just as uncomfortable if you started frolicking with others. Two, being Warped Tour was coming and your plan still needed to find it's footing. It wouldn't be long until everything falls into place, but when it did it'll go one of many ways. You hoped you'd be ready by then.

You were running after something that you'll never kill. If this is what you want, then fire at will.


	5. If You Can't Hang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snoke finds out you and Kylo did the Devil's dance in the storage room. And you meet a new face.

You were running late.

No- not running, more like limping late to work.

And you had to use the bathroom. Bad.

The emotional damage Kylo inflicted yesterday was non-existent, but the physical damage? Well that couldn't be any more present. Holding it in for this long had you feeling antsy on the ride to the mall too, you tapped your foot anxiously the whole time you were sitting. Once you were off that bus, every step forward felt like he fucked you with the boxcutter instead.

Speaking of which...

You rolled your eyes as you felt the bandage on your thigh shift against your pants, pleading for it to not peel off again. Had Kylo taken proper care of it, you probably wouldn't have had to disinfect it this morning, then stop at a store to pick up band-aids.

Ultimately, making you run late.

Sorry, Limp.

Well, at least you got a discount on bandages from your favorite movie franchise, 'Galactic Warfare'. It's the little things you had to appreciate in times like these. Times where it felt like at any moment, everything you've been working towards could easily crumble.

"Oh goddammit." You muttered to yourself, as the friction had caused your bandage to fall off for the second time.

Since you were already late, you decided you might as well just go to the restroom. That had always been a mantra of yours in any case, 'There's no reason to be uncomfortable, you're arriving late all the same'. You tried your best to scurry over to the food court's restrooms, Hot Topic was already in that area anyways. You were careful not to reopen the cut with any more friction while you made your way.

You cursed your thick thighs.

You washed your hands once you were done relieving yourself and you honestly felt a thousand times better. You checked your thigh and luckily, it hadn't split open but the bandage was no longer useful as the adhesive had worn. Reaching into your bag to grab the box of bandages you purchased that morning, you cursed yourself for spending money that could have been used for Warped.

"Stupid band-aids. Stupid Kylo. Stupid Savanah. Stupid R-"

You heard a loud bang come from one of the stalls.

That's strange, you didn't think anyone else was in here, the lights were off when you came in since the mall was still only just opening. No one was even allowed in at this time. You brushed it off, it's probably just another employee pulling a late stunt like you did.

Thud

You heard a grunt.

Who ever was in there certainly wasn't having an easy time and you felt awkward as you stood there.

Another grunt, you felt as if you were listening to something you weren't supposed to as the person was obviously struggling in there. The poor thing. You had some human decency in you and decided it was best to leave so the person could shit themselves to death in peace. The bandage could wait a little longer if you were careful-

You heard a loud crash, the bathroom stalls shaking, doors smacking into their hinges. Looking to the floor only to see a broken piece of the toilet porcelain slide right by your foot. Fucking Hell, what was going on?

"CHRIST I NEED TO SEE A FUCKING CHIROPRACTOR AFTER THIS," You heard coming from inside the stall. The commotion was becoming incredibly loud and you wondered why no one had come in to check it out yet. The question would never be answered as you looked to see the bathroom stall unlock itself, seeing a pair of worn out Ugg boots stumble from under it.

The stall opened, and someone stepped out. A woman, three messy buns in her hair.

Holding the entire roll of public restroom toilet paper... still encased in it's stainless steel protector.

What. The. Fuck.

Wait a minute, she's the one who made you drop your flyers the other day!

"Wait a minute, you're the one who made me drop my flyers the other day!" You pointed a finger at her, accusingly.

She made eye contact with you, then her face lit up in realization. She set down the giant roll of toilet paper.

"I'm sorry, I was running from the security, then I saw that you were with the assistant manager and I didn't want to risk getting caught again." She looked back up at you, with a small, apologetic smile. She held her hand out, "I'm Rey."

Honestly, you weren't sure about this one. She's the reason Hux sent you back to Kylo, and she didn't wash her hands after she walked out of that stall. Well whatever, the sooner you got this interaction over with, the sooner you could get on with your crisis. It's not like you were ever going to see her again. You gave her a once-over before putting the bandages away and holding out your own hand to her.

"(y/n)." You gave her a polite smile and she quickly seized your hand in her grip. You saw something- a bug?!- crawl from under her jacket sleeve over her hand onto yours. You ripped your hand away, frantically shaking your jacket off, in case the little wretch went inside.

"Sorry love, that happens on Chewsdays, just ignore the roaches." The roach fell from the jacket in your hands, running across the floor away from you, only to be stepped on by Rey. "Don't worry, I got it for you!"

You stood there, frozen, dumfounded. Your day hadn't even started yet. Rey smiled back at you as if nothing had happened.

"I like your pins! I have those same bumper stickers on my car." She said.

"Oh... cool, yeah my dad gave me these not too long ag-"

"My dad's dead." She casually interrupted. "My grandfather murdered him."

"Oh my God- wow- I... I'm so sorry, are you... alright?" You hadn't meant to ask her to keep the conversation from getting any longer but it was so sudden, you didn't know what else to say."

"I'm fine love, actually I'm a little hungry do you have a lighter I could use?" She seemed completely unfazed to her previous dialogue and you wondered if it had even happened. Maybe you were losing blood from the cut on your thigh, causing you to hallucinate. You looked down for a second. Nope, no blood. Unfortunately.

"Sorry no, I don't have a lighter." You answered.

"That's too bad, well I won't keep you too long, Hot Topic opened like 12 minutes ago," She looked at her cracked phone screen. "You should probably get going." She said, nonchalantly.

"Right, wait how did you know I work at Hot Topic?" You asked her.

"Babes, it's on your name tag and Employee ID card." She held out your card to you, mimicking the way she introduced herself earlier. Smile and all.

It probably fell out when you were shaking the roach off your jacket.

You snatched the card from her, not wanting to stay in that restroom any longer.

"Thanks, see you." You hoped you wouldn't.

"Hopefully, you will!" She chimed. You held back the urge to roll your eyes as you made your exit.

Hopefully, you could get to the store without any more distractions or... whatever the fuck that situation could be called. Hopefully, you'd be able to put on a new bandage before your cut reopened. And Hopefully, Kylo would ignore you just like Ryan did when you first let him in. One emotionally distant boy was enough, you didn't need twice the dosage. You also didn't need to make a fool of yourself in front of Savanah of all people but you did that anyways, didn't you?

In any case, you didn't feel too worried about work. If Kylo did choose to ignore you today it wouldn't be ideal but, as sad as it sounds, you were used to it. You only hoped he'd avoid you because it's what you expected. It would keep things simpler if he was just your coworker, and you were just the trainee. Why complicate things more than you already have?

But what if Kylo didn't try to evade you? What were you supposed to do then?

To be fair, you weren't close with him so there was no reason to think about that... but you couldn't help yourself from imagining him try to talk to you after what happened in the storage room. He'd apologize for casting you aside because the pussy game was just too strong, he needed to rethink his life's meaning. You'd accept his apology and ride his dick into the sunset. You'd wake up everyday to his pleasant scent in your sheets, just like this morning.

You felt a warmth flush across your cheeks, recalling the way you slumped right into your bed last night. After you came home, all you wanted was sleep so you didn't bother with your usual nightly routine. Skipping one day wouldn't hurt, you figured.

When you woke up, you almost wanted to scream. Not because it reminded you of what shouldn't have happened between the two of you. That should have been what you were feeling. Instead, you wanted to scream because as much as you hated to admit it, you really liked his scent on your sheets.

And it sucked that you couldn't have that again.

You snapped out of your daydreams. No matter what happened today, you still had a task to complete, one major goal. For Ryan, for your reputation, for your own dream of seeing all your favorite bands. Fuck Kylo- wait no, don't fuck Kylo- Forget Kylo!

You strutted right through the Hot Topic doors to the checkout counter, clocking in exactly fifteen minutes after the time you were supposed to. You looked around the store, Snoke was nowhere in sight, he was probably in his office. You prepared an excuse for your tardiness as you took the bandages back out of your bag, heading for the break room. The store didn't open for another half hour so that gave you plenty of time to clean the area and apply another adhesive.

Right as you reached for the door handle, it wouldn't budge. It would only pull back when you pulled it towards you. You tried to push the door open, but heard a thud so it probably did open on your end, but how? You tried pulling again, feeling it's resistance. Suddenly the door flew out of your hand, away from you. On the other side, a frustrated Kylo.

He looked down, annoyed. When he saw it was you on the other side, his eyes softened and he averted them, like a puppy who knows it's done wrong. He stood there, taking up the whole doorway.

You didn't really feel like dealing with this right after giving yourself a pep-talk.

"Excuse me." You said, trying to squeeze past him. Your cut was starting to irritate you.

Kylo stopped you, bringing his arm down the doorframe, right in front of your face. He still wasn't looking at you. Instead, staring down at the floor before speaking. He looked like he was having a hard time deciding what to say to you.

"Do...Do you want me to pay for tnmgpmlnbe..."

You couldn't hear him, he mumbled very quietly at the end.

"Sorry could you speak up, I couldn't hear you over the store music."

He turned slightly toward you, still guarded. He looked like he'd rather be literally anywhere else than in this situation.

"Do you want me to pay for the Plan B?" He asked you.

If you didn't know any better, you would have laughed in his face. But it didn't seem like the time nor the place for that. You didn't think he'd appreciate that reaction after he strained himself asking you in the first place.

"Uhm... No don't worry about that I'm on the pill." You bit back a smile, pushing your hair behind your ear with your fingertips.

This was true, Ryan was tired of using condoms because he told you he didn't feel anything with them on. Before he could really hit it raw, you convinced him to wait until you got your prescription for birth control. The things you do for love, right? Love... Love. Kylo's voice brought you back down to earth.

"Okay." He released his hold on the doorframe, stopping for just a second to look at the bandages in your hand. He furrowed his brow, looking at you then back down again. "Sorry."

He didn't know what else to say. He pushed himself away from you, holding the door open for you to pass through.

"It's okay. Actually, could you hold the door closed while I change my bandage? I'd rather no one catch me like this and since you've already..." You trailed off, not wanting to make the situation more awkward. He took the hint as he nodded and held the door, still looking away from you.

At least Kylo didn't completely pretend you didn't exist. This was quite possibly the best outcome for the both of you. This way, you two could carry on with your lives while not jeopardizing your job. It was just one moment of weakness, you decided. Unbridled lust, and nothing more. You were fine with that.

Hopefully.

While Kylo was holding the door, you slipped off your pants and started cleaning the cut with a wet wipe. Patting it dry, you took one of the bigger bandages to cling onto more surface area on your thigh. Maybe it just didn't have enough to hold onto before. You pulled up your pants again and felt a lot more secure with the changed bandage.

"Alright we're good now." you told him. He backed away from the door, and inhaled a breath through his nose.

"I-" He was cut off.

"What. The. Fuck... Did you two do in my store?" Snoke nearly growled. He marched into the break room from his office, his face red with outrage. If you thought he was scary looking before, this was nightmare fuel. When neither of you answered him, he raised his voice. "Do you have any idea how many codes you violated yesterday!?"

Your mind was running a mile a minute. Would you lose your job? You literally just got hired. Would Kylo lose his job? Would that be your fault? Is this going on a record somewhere? How did Snoke find out about the storage room? Fuck fuck fuck.

"How-" Kylo started.

"I went into storage to check the shirts you were supposed to process and when I noticed one in the garbage bin, covered in blood, it was definitely suspicious. So I checked the security footage, and sure enough, I had my answer." Snoke spat. He looked so tired of the situation, you could only imagine the amount of paperwork he'd have to go through if this got out to Human Resources. You'd feel more guilty if the sex wasn't so mind blowing.

"(y/n)." You nearly jumped. " I expected better of you, you showed so much promise to our company." 

you really didn't want to lose this job but at this point what did you expect? Hux already saw you as incapable, Kylo was on his way to hating you, and now Snoke watched you get absolutely destroyed in the storage room. It only made sense that you'd be fired. Internally, you began to apologize for lying to Ryan, kissing Warped Tour goodbye.

"You, boy." Snoke began at Kylo. "In my office. Now." At that, Kylo lowered his head and followed Snoke into the next room. Snoke gave you one last glance before going in. "(y/n) go unpack the Funko Pops, I'll call you back here in a minute." He shut the door behind him, leaving you with nothing but the buzzing of the break room's fluorescent lights and muffled music from the storefront.

You were worried. But you were also curious as to why Snoke didn't fire you on the spot. You kept replaying his words as you opened the first box with that cursed boxcutter. You never understood the appeal of Funko Pops. They weren't that cute and what do they even do? If Snoke decided that this was your punishment for tainting the sanctity of the Hot Topic storage room, then you'd completely understand. Being near these little bitches was humiliating enough, imagine owning one. Shivers ran down your spine.

You could hear Snoke's muffled shouts from the other side of the wall. Maybe Kylo was right to try to silence you, the walls seemed paper thin. You did your best to push away the memory of you nearly shouting that you were a whore. Where had that even come from? Yeah, Ryan made you say some pretty sus shit during sex but you've never felt as willing to degrade yourself as you did in that moment.

Your thoughts were interrupted by Hux walking in, telling you Snoke wanted you in his office. He looked bored but oblivious to the current situation. You wondered if he knew as well. You made your way through the dimly lit corridor, stopping in front of Kylo who had come out of the office at the same time you were stepping in. You met eye to eye, and both looked down remorsefully. He hardened his expression, pushing past you and into the storefront.

Ouch. Not even a last glance. Guess that meant it was time to say your goodbyes.

You took a seat in the chair you sat in during your job interview. Who knew you'd be sitting in his office for the last time three days later. Three. Fucking. Days. You watched Snoke take a breath in, holding his folded hands to his face. You braced yourself. In your head, you knew this was all your fault and you deserved everything that was about to happen.

"(y/n), I'm not going to fire you,"

You looked up from your lap, unsure if you'd heard him correctly.

"Really?" You were shocked.

"Let me finish, girl." He called Kylo boy with what you guessed was familiarity at first, but now you supposed it was something more. Something not so comforting... "I'm not going to fire you, yet."

"Oh." You uttered.

What else could you say? Oh! Thank you Sir! I'm oh so sorry you had to watch me get railed in your store by your other employee, I do promise it won't happen again! Like what the fuck? What kind of establishment was he running here?

"You still have yet to complete your personal goal of employment, as I do. You are still of use here." He said, bitterly if you might add.

"Thank y-"

"But don't mistake my mercy for sympathy, girl. You're not off the hook just yet. I won't take this to HR and if you decide to comply, the tape will vanish as well, as I told Ren over there." Your eyes widened at that admission. Just what was happening here? "We still need hands and eyes in this store, I can't afford to lose any more help because of that wretched boy. But I still need him at the moment as well. Starting tomorrow you'll work the fitting room with Phasma. Until then, your punishment will be to stack those Funko Pops in the store with Ren. Hopefully now that you're both in the open, we won't have any more... incidents."

"Y-yes, sir." You got the message. You just really wanted this discussion to end now.

"Good. Get out there." He said.

You stood up, not wanting to upset him further. You headed straight for the door.

"One more thing," He said.

You looked back at him, hand already on the door knob. What more could he hold over you?

"If I catch you and Kylo Ren on intimate terms in this store again, I'll see that you're fired immediately and your face won't just be banned in this store. You will be forbidden from walking into any Hot Topic in the state let alone work in one. You'll be branded a workplace menace from all the times you've harassed your coworkers into sleeping with you."

"But I haven't-"

"But you haven't yet. Remember who runs this store, miss. Back to work."

You let out an exasperated sigh, stacking the Funko Pop on the bottom tier of the shelf in front of you. You and Kylo were now on your fifth hour without a break, organizing the pop culture items of the store as punishment. He'd been silent the entire time, hardly ever looking over to you except to bring you more boxes of cringe items and fucking Pops. You didn't like this any more than he did, he didn't have to get quiet again. And to think, it was going so well this morning, he had actually spoken to you.

Serves you right for getting your hopes up.

Well, if Kylo was going to be a dick about it, you might as well try to have fun.

"Hey, look." You signaled over to him.

He ceased his actions of stocking shelves to look over at you. You held up a keychain. A plush eggplant emoji, dangling off of it.

"It's you." You teased.

He huffed before speaking.

"You know this whole thing is your fault?" He told you. You weren't sure if that was supposed to be a question or a statement but it certainly got you fired up. Who the fuck is he to say that?

"My fault? If you had kept your hands to yourself, neither of us would be out here right now!" You exclaimed.

"Stop it, you were just as into it as I was!" He countered. He had a point, but you seemed to ignore that when arguing.

"If that's your argument, you're just as guilty as me, if not, more."

He stopped then. He turned around and returned to his task, as if you weren't even there. This bitch. It was one thing to be ignored after being used. But right after he made you think he cared about you the slightest bit? He even offered to pay for a Plan B for Fuck's sake!

What an asshole.

"I just wanted to know more about you to make this whole trainee thing enjoyable." You started. "But now I know you're an ass. And given the way you bent over for Snoke earlier, I now know you're a kiss-ass." He looked back at you slowly, your eyes meeting once again. "You're probably not even hardcore."

He dropped whatever he was holding. No, dropped was an understatement. He threw them down, making a loud crash on the brownstone floor. He made wide steps toward you, coming in faster than you anticipated. He was right in front of you, practically sizing you up. He- he wouldn't hit you right?

Honestly if he did you wouldn't really mind, It seemed like a good time. You stood your ground. The two of you having a stare-off with each other, waiting for either of you to make the first move.

The sound of footsteps became present. You almost faltered in your place, but thought better of it. If you were going to get caught, there was nothing on you at the moment. After all, you were still in position of your task. Kylo had gotten in your face.

And by the looks of it, he had regretted that choice. He backed off first before Snoke could tell him off. To both of your relief, and Kylo's irritation, it was only Hux walking by with two envelopes. He waved Kylo over to analyze them. You gave Kylo a glance and continued stacking the Pops. You felt a sudden surge of confidence from this small win.

"That's what I thought." You said, quiet enough for only Kylo to hear.

He paused his step for a split second, looking between his shoes and the floor, then continued onward. You couldn't hear what their conversation was about and you could care less. Although some words could be made out when Hux would speak louder in clear annoyance. "Less...Next Term...Cut...Significant amount...Annual..." all words you couldn't give less of a shit about. You had other things on your mind.

Kylo came back to his station afterwards, aggressively putting items back into their places. You'd rather not have to clean after him if he knocked the whole shelf down so you interrupted his little moment.

"What's got your panties in a twist?"

He scoffed at you. You mimicked him.

"None of your fucking business."

Oh okay. So that's how he wants to play. You should take a dig at him.

"You're so right. The less anyone has to deal with you, the better." That was probably a little mean, but it's not like he didn't deserve it.

He sighed. Heavily.

"Because of recent budget cuts, my paycheck was smaller than usual." He stated.

"Oh. Sorry about that, will you get compensated for it?" You asked him. You were genuinely curious because if his check was smaller, wouldn't that mean your check would be even more scarce? Would that interfere with your plans?

"Yeah, Snoke told Hux that we'd be getting bonuses soon, but now I can't... Shit!" He pushed over a box sitting on the checkout counter, the items scattering on the ground.

Great...cleanup duty.

"You can't...shit?"

"You-" He groaned in irritation. "I can't pay for the amp for my band's show this weekend."

"You have an upcoming show?" You asked, trying to steer him from breaking something else.

"Not without that amp I don't. Fuck, this is fucking bullshit." He clenched his fists.

You thought about the amplifier Ryan bought not too long ago when he wanted to try covering songs on his guitar. That was probably another reason you were surprised when Kylo said he had a band, Ryan tried so hard to gather a following over his skills. His very...lacking skills. He stopped trying when he started receiving hate on YouTube for them. You were sure he'd let you borrow it if he thought you were trying to learn how to play.

"Is an amp all you'd need?" You didn't really know why you were trying to help him after his attitude, but maybe this might put you two in a less hostile work environment. "I think I can get you one for the show, but I'd need it back afterwards."

His face lit up, ever so slightly. If you blinked, you would've missed it. He thought about what he wanted to say, as if this was some sort of life-changing decision.

"What would I owe you?" He asked.

You didn't expect that, but now that you knew there's a possibility of getting something out of it...hmm. Warped Tour tickets perhaps? That seemed a bit too much to ask for after just letting him borrow an amp.

You thought for a moment. What was the next best thing to your favorite live bands?

"Can I go watch your show?"

He looked taken aback.

"You want to watch the show? That's it?" He didn't seem to buy it, you weren't sure why, there was really nothing much he could give you except good dick. But now even that was off the table so.

Fuck you, Snoke.

"Yeah, I mean it's just an amp. The least you could do is invite me, I know we're in the middle of an argument right now but I'd still appreciate some new music, support local artists, you know?"

"Artists... yeah." He looked lost in thought.

There was an awkward pause. You peered at the clock on your phone screen, it was already time to pack up. Normally you wouldn't mind overtime, it meant more money in your envelope for Warped. But there was nothing more you wanted than to go home right now. Away from the store and Snoke's threats. Away from Kylo's mood swings, and away from this whole predicament in general. You noted the weather on your phone, it would start raining soon.

"Hey," You said, bringing yourself to the register to clock out. "I really wanna get home before the rain starts, so I'll try to keep you updated on that amp. If you want, you can give me your Kik to make it easier." You handed him your phone while you logged out of the register.

He typed his username into the search bar.

XCommandxrRxnX

After adding himself to your contact list, he gave you your phone back. You could tell he was having trouble processing this whole experience. You didn't blame him either. The first confrontation after fucking you, getting yelled at by your manager, having his check cut, fighting with you, and now inviting you to his show. It was a lot to work through at the moment, you were both spent from having no breaks either.

"Alright then. I'll let you know what happens." You said at last.

"Good, get out of here, you headache." He added.

You were so tempted to fire back at him for that. Maybe you should've.

You gave him the smallest, tired smile you could muster before heading out.

By the time you made it to the stop, your bus had already left and it was already pouring outside. The rain managed to soak through your clothes, sadly making your bandage lose grip from the moisture. You grunted, aggravated as you felt it slide down your leg with every step forward.

What now? The next bus didn't come for another hour and walking home would take the same amount of time. You gave up, deciding to walk to the next couple of stops, hopefully in that time you'd catch the next bus and save yourself some leg work.

You made it two blocks forward before you were stopped by a familiar face.

"(Y/N)! I found a lighter! get in!" Rey called out, from her 1997 Honda Civic. She slowed down and parked next to you, hitting the curb.

It was in this moment you really thought about your life's choices thus far. You already dug your own grave when Savanah called you a poser. You were doing the absolute most to keep Ryan with you. You fucked your coworker in a Hot Topic storage room when he was supposed to be training you. Your boss at said Hot Topic could blackmail you at any time. Did getting in the car of a strange girl you met that day really seem like the craziest thing on that list?

You didn't fucking care, if she killed you, she killed you.

You opened the passenger door. An overwhelming amount of energy drink cans and spicy chip bags falling out, hitting the pavement.

"Just step over that, look I found a lighter! Hurry before the rain gets you sick." She said.

You struggled to get into her car, feeling cans being crushed beneath your black high tops. Shutting the door, you looked back at her. She indeed had a lighter in her hand. And...was that a crackpipe?

"Is that-"

"No." She looked you dead in the eye.

You watched Rey open a foil packet and grew nervous at what you were witnessing. She emptied the packet of pale green powder into the bulb of the pipe.

"Hand me that Redbull." She motioned to your cupholder. You held it out to her and she took it, pouring it into the bulb and swishing it around with her finger. You were genuinely wishing you were back in the store being yelled at by Kylo again. She put the drink down, flicking the lighter and holding it up to the bulb.

"You know, it's okay I don't mind walking ho-"

"Shh. Look." She cut you off.

You gulped, looking at the pipe. Wait what the fuck?

Somehow, Rey was baking bread in a crackpipe.

"Holy shit, how'd you do that?" You asked, astonished.

"You want some?" She asked, pulling the bread out and taking a bite.

"Uh, no I'm good thanks." You didn't know what was in that bread. You didn't want to find out.

"Suit yourself, love. Anyways, let me give you a ride, you look awful."

Well shit, Rey, you're not doing too good yourself.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it. It's been a long day." You sighed.

"Aw, you want to talk about it?" She looked at you before pulling out of the curb, swerving into the opposite side of the road until she got into the correct lane.

"No, no I'm okay." You gave her directions, praying to God she wouldn't total the car with you in it. She didn't seem like she'd kill you but her actions until this point were sporadic. You allowed yourself to trust she wouldn't harm you this once. This is just one chaotic day, that's all. After this, no more acting without thinking about the consequences first.

The two of you made it to your neighborhood safely, Rey didn't drive off after dropping you off and you stopped to ask her if everything was ok. You were a little uneasy.

"Why would I leave before I see you get in safely? I know it's still light out but if someone tries anything I could stop them." She pulled a combat knife out of a hole in her boot and held it up. You let that image sink in for a minute.

Nobody had ever done that for you. When Ryan dropped you off, he'd speed away as if you were an Amazon package. It never occurred to you that something could happen to you within seconds of you making your way to the front door. You didn't know what you were feeling in that moment.

But you really liked it.

"Oh okay. Sorry, Thanks." You said. You weren't quite sure if you should apologize for taking up some of her time or thank her for doing it. So a bit of both came out.

"It's fine, now get inside before you get a cold." She smiled at you.

"Okay." You felt something else as you climbed your porch steps into your home. Was it guilt? Not quite, it was warmer, but it still gave you that gut-feeling. You watched Rey drive away from your window, but not before she gave you a wave and hit the curb again.

You were absolutely exhausted. You still felt gross from the night before and figured you were overdue for some self care. After you showered, your warm, clean towels were there to wrap you in their embrace. Oh how you missed that familiar comfort.

You finished some class assignments, closing up your books and putting everything away with a satisfied yawn. After a day like today, you questioned how you still had it in you to balance your education. To be fair it was easy work, only really time consuming. You looked at your alarm clock, it seemed like a good time to call it a night.

Oh wait,

You wanted to check your email before going to sleep. Sure enough, there was your assigned number from the raffle. You memorized it, yet still decided to write it down just in case.

5ABY.

This was great news after today! One step closer to your goal in a way. It gave you newfound optimism. Maybe things were going to be okay after all.

Pinning it away, you stretched your overworked limbs. God, there was nothing more enticing than the good fucking sleep you were about to get. You practically flopped into bed, the force making your comforter fluff around you.

Kylo's scent on the sheets assaulted your senses.

Fuck.

You were wide awake now.


	6. Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day with a new mentor! what could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Explicit Sexual Content, Dub Con ***

The break room's fluorescent lights blinded you momentarily as you looked up, squinting your eyes shut to let out a yawn. Exhaustion was creeping up on you since you couldn't catch a wink of sleep. You owed that to Kylo and his delightful scent all up in your bedsheets throughout the night. 

During the night it had been so overwhelming and out of the ordinary, forcing yourself to sleep was not an option. So by the time the bags under your eyes had settled, you tried to tire yourself by rubbing one out. 

Imagining it were Kylo's hands instead of yours, it was easier to believe when his scent was already letting you spiral. The delicate touches, the sensitive responses your body gave you towards your own fingers, it was nice. But that's just it. They weren't _his_ fingers, they felt like your own. It was difficult getting yourself back into the mood at the realization and overall embarrassment. So once you gave up out of frustration, you were already starting to drift off into a well-deserved slumber. 

And you would have slept, had it not been for your alarm going off fifteen minutes later.

So you dragged yourself out of your heap of a bed and got ready for the day, regardless of how shitty you were feeling. You still had a job to do and People to prove wrong. Besides there'll be plenty of time to finish and sleep later, you figured. 

Wiping away the tear left from your yawn, you wished you would have taken the afternoon shift today, but that opportunity was also gone because of Kylo. At this point you asked yourself how many more things would he take from you before even he started to acknowledge it. 

You let out another two yawns while clocking into the register. It didn't look like Kylo was here yet and you wouldn't be surprised if Snoke put you on different schedules after the whole fiasco. Maybe letting him force some distance between you was for the best. Somehow you felt like it'd be harder if you had to stay away from him on your own. 

Your new mentor- Phasma, you remembered, was supposed to be arriving by now but there wasn't any sign of them. In fact, the store itself was dead. You wondered why that could be, it's not like emo culture was dying, right? 

No, it couldn't be. It's not a phase.

The wrist bands, T-shirts, black chipped nails, _the music_. It was all so beautiful but hidden beneath the disguises of monstrous expression, making it all the more _desired_. Not many people understood what it was like, but the people that did... they appreciated each other for it. That's exactly how it went for you and Ryan wasn't it? Nobody understood either of you but once you found each other, you took solace in knowing you had someone who understood.

Imagining how your life would be years down the line, would you still hold onto this lifestyle? Would there be an alternative style you'd adopt in the place of this one? You tried not to think about it too much, not wanting to betray your beliefs. 

Luckily, Your new mentor was there to break you away from your mind for a bit.

She was a tall, built, woman, probably as tall as Kylo maybe three inches more. That was okay, what Kylo lacked in this comparison of height, he made up for in length. Phasma had a short bob of blonde hair and scowl to match it, however, this scowl wasn't as unfriendly as the one on Hux's face. Phasma's scowl looked inconvenienced. As if she had dropped her coffee on the way to work, or was pushed into a dumpster right before arriving.

But that was probably too specific to be true.

"Good morning, I take it you're (y/n), my trainee?" She spoke while circling around the counter to clock in. She turned her head to you, looked you over and seemingly approved of your choice in uniform today. You straightened up your posture, wanting to get this to go as smoothly as possible.

"I am (y/n). Hi, and yes I'm your trainee." You answered.

She held out her hand to greet you, and you didn't miss a beat to take it. The grip of this woman's hand though, you swore she had the physical capacity to take down an army with her strength alone. 

And you'd enjoy watching every second of that. 

"Good." She gave you a smile and suddenly, you knew you would defend this woman with your life. 

_Although by the looks of it, she could probably manage on her own just fine_.

~

Your training went so much better than you anticipated. Of course there were a few fumbles in the beginning, and despite the fact you were tired as fuck, your mentor made it easy for you to understand store protocols. Once you got around that learning curve, you managed to get the hang of fitting room duty pretty quick. Phasma showed you the ropes and helped you with fitting terminology like organizing the 'go-backs' on the rack. You mimicked her demonstration of folding the display T-shirts, noting her way was more clean-cut than the way Kylo did it those few days ago in the storage room. 

Glancing back across the store, you eyed the ominous door leading to the room that predestined your situation.

The Conversation.

Laughing.

Touch.

Kylo.

 _Warmth_.

Sudden Coldness.

You shook off the distracting haze inching over you, blaming the running memories on your current need for sleep. 

What were you doing? Oh right, Phasma's T-shirts.

Not that it was suspicious in any way, but it sure was surprising to see order being met in the Hot Topic. Perhaps Phasma's way of rebelling was to play along. Or maybe she just had her own mission here that benefitted Snoke, like yours did. You'd casually ask her about her presence here later, right now it was time for a break. 

You put in your break time at the register before turning around, seeing a familiar mop of black hair enter the store. 

Kylo met your eyes, but neither of you said anything. In fact, you acted like he wasn't even there. 

Despite it suddenly feeling as if he was the only other person in the world.

Okay sure, it was immature to regress back into giving him attitude right after you said you'd help him _BUT_ , in your defense, you were tired and hungry. It would be better for you to just go about your business in a way that wouldn't pull him into it. 

You grabbed your wallet, nodded a silent goodbye, and got the fuck out of there. 

As much as you wanted Kylo Ren to ravage you on the countertop in broad daylight, you knew that just wasn't a possibility. 

You were helping him get the amp to make working with him easier, getting you on his good side. Smooth workplace, smooth plan, Snoke would be off your back and you can quit right after Warped. You would owe nothing to anyone. 

"I'm doing this for Ryan, He'd do the same for me." You reminded yourself. 

~

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just take it. I owe you for the ride."

A sigh.

"...Okay, thank you. Do you wanna sit?" she asked.

You looked down at the brunette who was sitting in front of you, eating the corndog you just bought her. 

With your last couple of dollars. 

Truthfully, you didn't want to make any more conversation with anyone today. Your body was already giving up on itself, to the point where you opted on skipping a meal entirely, wanting pure caffeine to keep you going for the last part of your shift. But it was in that line for coffee, you spotted someone digging out of a food court trash can. 

Rey.

Guilt wasn't something you felt often, normally it was after you let Ryan have you but the feeling had dulled over time. It was something you got used to. Most recently, guilt had resurfaced after fucking Kylo without paying any caution to how Ryan would feel.

But this was different. Rey helped you get home after a stressful day dealing with Snoke and Kylo. Although it was still hard to believe, there was no ulterior motive there, she just wanted you to get home safe. Seeing her dig through the garbage while you were in line to get coffee to stay awake for a job. A job you only got to help you in your lies.

It didn't feel right.

So you got out of line, went to Hot-Dog-On-A-Stick, and handed her a meal while she was upside down in a bin. She greeted you with a smile before she even saw the food. You'd be lying if you said that didn't make you want to smile back.

 _Now we're even._ You thought.

"Um... No... No I'm good, actually I should be going back soon..." You said.

"But the transition paragraph hasn't started yet."

"...Sorry what did you say just now-"

"But you look so tired, (y/n). At least rest your eyes for a bit before you head back." She said, concerned. 

Well, it wouldn't hurt to close your eyes for a second. If you were going to continue ignoring your problems, you'd need at least a little bit of energy to do it. You sat down with Rey, folding your arms on the table and putting your head down. 

Although the food court ambience wasn't the most ideal place to rest, it was still something.

And as for Rey, well she was quiet and that was very much appreciated right now. Actually, her company was kind of comforting. 

It was nice to just have someone there with you while you thought about all the things you still had left to do. 

Rey spoke up, breaking the silence with a mouth full of corndog. "Isn't that your coworker over there?" 

You furrowed your brow, turning your head to spot assistant manager Hux walking into the Aéropostale store, full uniform in tow. 

Figures someone like him would work at a place like that.

You yawned, "Yeah, that's Hux. My coworker mentioned he worked two jobs to support his cat or something. I mean I support the hustle but how are you going to work at both Hot Topic AND Aéropostale? Pick a struggle, dude."

"You're one to speak."

"Huh?" You looked at her. 

Rey's mouth was stuffed with the last of her corndog, yet she spoke, the contents sputtering out.

"I shaid-" She swallowed, "We all have some sacrifices to make, maybe it wasn't his first choice?"

"Uhh...Right. Well it was nice to see you again, but I really have to go now," You looked at your phone's clock. "I'm five minutes over my break, Later." You stood up from the table, rubbing your face to rid the sleepiness. 

"See you, (y/n)." She cheerfully added.

~

Sauntering back into Hot Topic, you were met once again with that intimidating gaze of Kylo's. And even though you had gone through this plan in your head that you would ignore him for the rest of your time here, in this moment, you were just too tired to care. 

You crinkled your nose and made a face at him while retreating back to the fitting room. What that face was insinuating, you didn't know. You were just annoyed that he got to sleep in this morning while you're on the verge of collapsing harder than Dahvie Vanity's career. Kylo could argue all that he wanted about how your sleep patterns are manipulated by anything other than his hand but at the end of the day, He's the reason you both couldn't share the same shift anymore.

Which means you'd make it his problem.

But what you didn't see was Kylo's gaze following your figure back to the fitting room.

Phasma was putting away some items on a clothing rack when she noticed you. "Oh lovely, you're back. I'm going to put away the go-backs, you stay here and manage the room, then we'll rotate." 

Seemed easy enough, the store was empty at this hour anyways.

"Sure thing." You chirped.

While Phasma left to round about the store, you took it upon yourself to hang another pile of go-back clothes on a rack to lessen the workload. 

_But mostly to keep yourself distracted._

Tired, you found yourself lost in thought as you mindlessly put clothes back on their hangers. There were so many things that needed to be done, so many things that needed to work in your favor. Payday should be approaching soon right? You weren't really sure and didn't feel comfortable with asking Snoke about it. You wondered if your first check would even be enough for tickets. 

_Let's hope they haven't sold out yet._

Although you tried to keep up the good work, it was hard to do that when you sensed a six foot tall fridge looming over you. Looking over your shoulder, there He stood like an apparition. 

And like an apparition, you wouldn't have believed he was there. Were it not for his heavenly scent that kept you up last night.

You grimaced.

"Oh... hey Kylo."

"Hey." 

You turned around to face him, wondering why he wasn't manning the register at this moment.

"Can I help you with something?" You poked.

"Are you still going through with letting me use your amp?" He asked you.

Huh, it had only been a day since you offered. If you were going back on your word wouldn't you have messaged him about it first?

"Yeah I'm still down."

"Good. That's one less thing to worry about..." Kylo trailed off. He seemed to be distracted, fixated on a stall over on the far wall of the fitting room. You took this opportunity to peer at his face, ever so carefully sculpted with the intent to entice deities of seduction themselves. How insane is it that someone as dark and irritable as Him took a sexual attraction to You? Even if it was just for a second. You didn't even realize that you were dropping your smile the more you stared. 

It _really_ sucked that you couldn't have that.

You perked back up when he spoke again, not wanting him to see your sudden shift in mood.

"I think someone left a hanger in one of the stalls."

"Oh, 'scuse me." You stepped around him to go retrieve it since He didn't look like He was going to move out of your way. "That sucks, someone probably stole merchandise I'm gonna have to bring it up to Phas-"

You were pushed into the stall, a large hand going over your mouth, another arm holding yours in place. You felt your back collide with a chest and when you looked up, Kylo was already meeting your eye. 

He was leaning back against the stall door, holding it shut. He would have locked it first, but keeping you quiet in this moment of surprise seemed of upmost importance. 

After the initial scare died down, your heart rate had decided to skyrocket with the mere closeness of it all. And as if you weren't already getting turned on by something so fucked up, Kylo held you tighter to whisper in your ear,

"Did you scrunch that pretty face at me earlier?"

Hold on.

Did he just call you pretty? It was so hard to focus on what he was saying. You shut your eyes, feeling his hot breath against your ear and neck, his toned arms slowly starting to caress yours while in his hold. All you could do was let out a squeak.

"I didn't catch that, mind saying it again?" Kylo let go of your mouth to drag his thumb gently across your bottom lip, making a quiet 'pop' on release. You kept your eyes shut and stayed silent, not wanting to show him how much you were into it. 

He didn't like that. 

He took your face into his hand and squished your cheeks together tightly, forcing you to look up in surprise. "Look at you, pretty little thing, what are you doing making faces like that?"

You knew it was wrong to feel excited about this... _situation_... but you couldn't stop your body from reacting the way it did. Trembling with warmth already pooling around your delicate areas. You couldn't hold back a whimper.

"Oh so you're enjoying this? Dirty little girl." He tsked. Kylo shifted his legs so that you could feel him hardening behind you, and if you weren't worried about someone barging into the fitting room, you would have let out a moan at that. "But I'm just as bad as you right now, aren't I?"

"Kylo..." You tried, but his grip on your cheeks was relentless. He loosened it to lightly hold your face in his hand while looking down at you. 

"What is it?" He had a certain look in his eye, eager to indulge in this short second dose of lust.

You felt sorry for what you were about to say, but it had to be done. If Snoke were to catch you two again, you'd be throwing your entire plan away. You couldn't let Savannah win. 

"We shouldn't be doing this. Snoke-"

"He's not going to know. Nobody's going to know." He loosened his hold on you, trading the embrace to let his hands wander.

"You don't know that, Kylo."

He wasn't listening.

"Kylo. You heard what he said, If he catches us doi-"

"If he catches us in the storage room." He interrupted. 

You paused.

"What?"

"This isn't the storage room, (y/n)." He said flatly.

You didn't know how to respond to that. Of course this wasn't the storage room but clearly, loopholes weren't going to get past Snoke's radar. 

"And even if it was," He continued, gripping your shoulders, "Fuck it. Fuck Snoke and his rules, He doesn't own me."

At that, you couldn't help but grow wet. There was just something about disrespecting authority that lit a fire in you. But fear of losing your job, your _friend_. Was losing everything you had yet to gain worth this second helping of temptation? 

There was a beat of silence.

If you didn't know better, it was almost as if Kylo was answering that question for you when he drew circles on your arms and trailed them down. You practically careened into his touch. But you made no effort to protest or accept.

"We can stop." 

Kylo let go of you, feeling the cold embrace of nothingness once his skin left yours. 

Wait, what?

No.

 _Come back_. 

You wanted Him.

You wanted to feel wanted.

Taking his hand before he could get even a step away, you ran it up your thigh. You licked your lips when he brought his other hand around to hold your hips, turning you both around to face the fitting room's mirror. He brought one of those beautiful hands up to your back, arching you slightly forward, you put your hands on either side of the mirror to keep you steady.

You made eye contact with him through the reflection, both of your flushed faces making each other all the more drunk on lust.

"Phasma's gonna be back any minute." You gulped.

"Let's not waste any time then." 

Kylo nipped at the side of your neck. You felt his hot kisses stoking the flames, and helped him pull your pants down to your ankles. You managed to get a glimpse of your panties and the damp spot you made. A warmth searing itself upon your cheeks to the next of your view, Kylo undoing his belt, cock already in hand, stroking himself to chase that bite of pleasure he was about to find.

He caressed his hand over the curve of your ass, squeezing a cheek and gradually bringing it down to your cunt. He dipped a finger between your folds, spreading your wetness around. You were growing impatient, aching for him, wanting Kylo to hurry and fuck you into oblivion before your time was up. 

"You're already so fucking wet, pretty girl." He purred.

You felt your legs tremble, a shiver running up your spine when he guided his cock to slip past your entrance, teasing you slightly and wetting himself with your own arousal. He pushed only the tip of himself into you, not being able to hold in your frustration any longer, you didn't hold back.

"Shut up and fuck me." You chided. 

Was it a bad idea to taunt Kylo Ren while he was in a state of vivid aggression? 

Yes. 

But as you could see, you were no stranger to bad ideas.

Kylo held your waist with an iron grip, his other hand pulling your hair back harshly to look at him. 

"The fuck did you say?" He whispered against your ear. "You don't tell me what to do, cupcake."

"Cupcake? Sweet of you to give me a nickname." You challenged. 

You were grinding against Kylo, feeling his tip push further into you to stop _right_ at your g-spot. You let out a shuddered gasp. Keeping up the movement, He was rubbing against it so deliciously, but you wanted, _needed_ more. When your legs began shaking again, that's when he knew to keep it there. 

"You little bitch."

With one swift thrust Kylo dove into you fully, immediately hitting down on your cervix. _Hard_.

Oh _Fuck_.

You whimpered, legs giving out as you slid downwards, Kylo's arm wrapped around your waist to keep you up. He wasted no more time with you. Through the slick of your own juices you could feel everything, the indent of his tip running through your pussy, every little ribbed vein as you clamped down around him. Stifling your moans was getting harder, but the fear of getting caught like this, with Kylo all the way inside you was only making you more eager to cum.

Hot pressure was building fast with each hasty thrust, unfortunately your pleasure was capped by lack of attention to your clit. You didn't want this to be stalled any longer.

"Kylo...can....can you rub me?" You asked through heated breaths.

"What's that? You want me to rub that sweet little clit?" He panted.

As much as you didn't want to _seem_ desperate to cum... You were. And he knew that, with every drop of your wetness running down his balls only to patter on the floor, it wasn't a secret at this point.

"P... _Please_." you looked at his reflection, pupils dilating at both of your faces now glowing with beads of sweat and sizzle of stimulation. Your eyes met in the mirror again, Kylo taking in the scene in front of him. 

He let out a growl shut his eyes for a second, trying to quiet his moan. It seemed like this was his moment of mercy, for when he took his fingers back to your cunt, rubbing your clit like his life depended on it, you nearly came right there. He was bringing you so close to the edge.

"Anything for you. My. Pretty. Little. Slut." He said between thrusts and rubs. 

He had such a way with words.

You lost balance with Kylo's forceful motions, stumbling a little, landing right against the stall door and holding it for dear life. You hoped no one heard the slam it made as Kylo _still_ hadn't locked it in place.

He didn't let up his movements either, fucking into you feverishly, beating your clit with his skilled fingers. 

Clearly all those years of playing guitar had prepared him for this moment.

Never mind that though, you were so close to cumming hard around him, you knew staying quiet for this one was going to be a fucking struggle. But you'd happily suffer it.

Kylo on the other hand looked absolutely _feral_. Like he was about to pass the fuck out, which brought you right to where you needed to be.

"I hope you're ready to cum right now." He whispered.

The thought of being caught just like this, struggling to contain yourselves while simultaneously spilling all over each other, you were so fucking ready.

You quietly moaned. "Just say the word!"

"Do it, doitdoitdoit...." He trailed off, groaning. His hips stuttered, but he never let up on his hand flicking your bud.

Your cunt tightened around him, absolute pleasure ripping through your core, until you shook with overstimulation. You gushed all over his cock, clenching and relaxing with every passing shiver. He fucked you easily through your orgasm, until the last couple of thrusts, going into you harder, making the door slam loudly into it's frame. 

As he stilled to pump you full of his cum, you both tried to catch your breaths, relishing in a quiet, pulsing second where nothing felt real. You took this moment to inhale him in as much as you could. It was just you, and Kylo. 

And the sound of high heels clacking?

 _Fuck. Phasma_.

As if he could read your thoughts, Kylo abruptly slipped out of you and put himself away, still holding onto you so you wouldn't fall.

At least he was somewhat considerate?

You pulled your pants back up as fast as you could, making sure nothing was out of the ordinary. Aggravatingly enough, your face was still moistened and flushed. It's fine, if you're lucky she'll just take you for an anxious freak.

Hearing Phasma's footsteps approaching closer, Kylo took the liberty of shoving you out of the stall, nearly tripping over yourself. You shot him a dirty look while he enclosed himself way back into the stall. 

"Goodness, everything's fine, I trust?" She looked over at you quizzically, rolling her now-empty clothing rack behind the one you'd been working on before Kylo interrupted you. 

You straightened back up, "Yeah, just tripped over the door there... I'm feeling a little out of it today." 

For once, it wasn't a lie. It just wasn't the whole truth, now was it?

"Oh dear, are you feeling alright?" She crinkled her eyebrow.

"Yeah, don't worry I just didn't get much sleep is all. I'm not usually like this." You felt the tiniest bead of sweat roll from your hairline down your temple.

_Kylo's probably trying to keep himself from bursting out laughing. Son of a Whore._

"Well are you sure you don't want to call out?"

"I'm fine." You cut her off.

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

A beat of silence.

You tried not to squeal as you felt a drop of Kylo's cum leak out of you.

"Well alright then. Let me show you how to put away the go-backs once the rack is-"

Phasma was cut off by the store's phone ringing. She rolled her eyes.

"Ren." She called.

A few more rings. 

"Ren, Phone." A little louder.

The phone continued to ring, as Phasma grew slightly irritated.

"Where is he?" She turned back towards the register only to see it completely abandoned. "For fuck's sake." She muttered. "I'll just be a minute." She said to you before heading off to answer the phone.

You let out a breath you didn't realize you were holding. Kylo suddenly swung open the door, making his way out of the fitting room as well. He pushed past you and didn't even look back.

_So that's it? He's just going to leave?_

Before you could think about it, You swiped a clothing hanger from its spot on the rack next to you and threw it right at him. 

It made a smacking sound on his back. He halted.

"I found it."

"What?" He was confused, you could hear it.

"I found the hanger. It wasn't in the stall though."

He let out a sigh.

"Well, aren't you smart."

And he was gone. Again.

~

For the remainder of your shift, you finished your tasks grumpily and without care. Minimum effort for minimum wage, right? 

Hopefully Snoke didn't have camera in the fitting room, that would be the final nail in your coffin. Yeah, it seemed silly that a corporate store would have one set up to begin with, but it really wouldn't surprise you if Snoke did that himself. He seemed like the type. And although no good could possibly come from trusting Kylo Ren, You really hoped he was right about no one finding out. 

There was a small bubbling guilt brewing within you, the more you felt Kylo's cum seep out. 

Should you even give him the amp now? You still had to ask Ryan for it.

_Oh God, Ryan._

How the FUCK did you let Kylo get past your defenses again? Burying your head in your hands, you took a deep breath.

Last time. That was the last time. If not for you, then for your friend. Sleeping with other people hurts and you don't want to hurt someone you love. 

Just then, your phone chimed. A message from _Ryan_.

What are the odds that all those cans of monster energy gave him psychic powers? Slim for sure, but it was still unhealthy.

 ** _Xx_StarScream_xX_** : Hey u at work rn?

 _ **Gerardfan1**_ : ye, boutta clock out actually x3

 _ **Xx_StarScream_xX**_ : k dont go anywhere i wanna pick u up <3xx

Hold on... Ryan coming here right now didn't seem like that good of an idea. Looking into one of the fitting room mirrors, you looked rough. And even if someone would just pass your appearance off as another hard day of work, a keen eye could easily tell that you looked thoroughly _fucked_. 

You had to act fast, there's no telling when he'd arrive.

 _ **Gerardfan1:**_ Wait it's ok i already have a ride

Yeah, that seemed legit enough.

 _ **Xx_StarScream_xX:**_ yea? is it called ryan because u could definitely ride me XX

Good grief.

 _ **Gerardfan1:**_ XDD ur so funny!! <3 but really its ok :3

You rushed over to the break room lockers, gathering your things as you dashed to the register, nearly knocking over Kylo in your wake.

He looked at you, frazzled, but said nothing.

You were in the middle of typing a message telling Ryan not to come get you, and trying to clock out of the register. So caught up with urgently getting the fuck out of there, you didn't even realize it was too late.

Ryan had already walked into the store.

"(y/n)... I could get used to a girl in uniform" he called to you, looking your figure up and down. 

At this, Kylo looked up from what he was doing, furrowing a brow. You promptly turned and started logging out again, praying that Ryan wouldn't notice any signs of your previous endeavors. 

Well. He was already here, no point in fighting your way out anymore.

"Ry, Hi, just gimme a sec." you said sweetly.

Internally however, you were defeated, cursing the heavens above.

"Sure..." He leaned forward on the counter, devouring your back and bottom profile with his eyes. "Take your time." He smirked.

Two feet away from you, Kylo stood there, awkward. He looked Ryan up and down in judgment, then you, clearly not liking what he was seeing by the scowl on his face. Ryan seemed to take notice of this, leisurely turning his head to greet Kylo.

"Hey."

"Hey." Kylo seemed to widen his stance, and if you weren't so focused on leaving, you'd say he was trying to size up Ryan.

"Motionless in White?" He peered at Kylo's crewneck. "Who're they?"

Kylo breathed in deep through his nose, not believing what he was hearing.

"You'd know who they are if you had business here." Kylo spat. In a way he was right, anyone could point out the band in this community, only posers couldn't name them.

But Ryan wasn't a poser, and as his best friend you knew you had to take it upon yourself to defend his honor.

"You know you really didn't have to come get me." You tried to break the tension.

"I wanted to." Ryan said casually. He was completely ignoring Kylo now. 

It was rather suspicious, really. You couldn't think of a time Ryan willingly went out of his way to pick you up from somewhere. It made you anxious. Was he upset at you? Did you do something wrong? Is this it? Is this the day he finally decided you weren't good enough for him? You didn't know if you wanted to know. If he is done with you, at least he's telling you in person. Less cowardly than just ghosting you after all these years.

"Okay then." You croaked. You cleared your throat to play off nervousness. "All set, let's go." You averted your eyes to the floor.

Getting closer to Ryan, it felt like you could feel every piece of disorder and disarray on you. The flushed face, faltering composure. All he had to do was connect the dots and realize you looked just like you do when you get fucked. 

Ryan put his arm around you, studs on his jacket digging into your neck.

You looked up just in time to see Kylo's eye twitch. You bid him a goodbye out of courtesy, not wanting raise Ryan's suspicions. 

Kylo returned the sentiment by just watching you leave.

Met with the embrace of Ryan's musk, you wanted to hurl. He smelled like a cigarette that was left to fester in a can of Redbull in a hot car for fifteen days.

And with that, the two of you walked to his car. Dread and Kylo's cum still dripping out of you.

~

As you sat on Ryan's bed watching Bryanstar's interviews with him, You couldn't help but feel a little silly for worrying earlier. You cuddled to his chest a little closer, just wanting the warm contact to keep you grounded. This was good. This was more familiar. 

You listened to him as he talked about his favorite interviews. Saw the fire in his eyes when he explained the significance of the more memorable interviews. Your favorite was the one from 2012, when Bryan interviewed the band 'Never Shout Never'. Halfway through the video, Christofer Drew, the frontman, called the interview 'a joke' with bullshit questions'. Most of which, you agreed but it was still wild to see him make Bryan cry at his own interview.

"You ready to go?" Ryan asked you.

You turned to face him, enjoying the quality time while it lasted. 

"Yeah." You both got up and stretched from your comfortable positions. 

When He picked you up from work, you were so on edge about it and it was all for nothing. He had literally picked you up just to see if you wanted to have sex again. 

Of course, you didn't. You were still pretty sore from Kylo's efforts on you, and holy shit, were you still tired.

Between an entirely restless night, Kylo, and a full work shift, exerting yourself further just wasn't an option.

Oddly enough, Ryan was understanding. This time, there was no pressure to give him what he wanted, nor was there the shame of not being available for him. It made you happy. 

And very, _very_ relieved. 

"Before we go, is it okay if I borrow your amp this week?" You might as well ask him while you're here.

He yawned. "Yeah, that's fine, why?"

"See, my coworker is kind of a shithead." You started.

"That's rough, buddy. Big guy at the counter today?"

"Yeah. _But_ , he's in a tough spot right now and needs an amp for his band's show."

"Uh-huh"

"I'd appreciate if he was less hostile towards me while I'm working so I think if I help him out, it'll let us coexist until I quit." You concluded.

"I mean...yeah that's fine. Show's this week?"

"Yep."

He was quiet in thought for a short while.

"Mind if I come along?" He asked.

Well. This was going to be interesting. You didn't want to mix business with pleasure anymore than you already had, but going to another show with Ryan could be fun. It'd certainly give you a one-up on Savannah. As far as you knew, she didn't get invited to cool house shows.

"I'm pretty sure you can come considering it's your amp, but lemme let Kylo know first, that way there's no surprises."

"Kylo. Hm. Sounds good, let me know what happens. Amp's in the closet." He pointed over to it as he rubbed his eye.

~

Ryan dropped you off at your house and sped away per usual. 

At least that wasn't new.

Amp in hand, it was heavier than you expected, you carried yourself up the steps and to your room. 

No thoughts, just sleep.

Wait no. Pee first, you didn't want a UTI. 

Your bathroom break eventually turned into a whole shower, realizing you desperately needed one after today. "Commander" Ren's seed was wiped clean from you and you made sure to take your birth control at it's designated hour. 

Snuggling into your bed, it was nearly midnight. you figured it was best to crash while you still could. 

You still felt bad for giving yourself to Kylo as easy as you did. Ryan coming to get you solely because he wanted to hang out with you didn't make that any better. The fact that Ryan was willing to help you help Kylo after being borderline insulted by him was even worse. Alright. No more Kylo. You got the amp for him so he'd leave you alone. You'll have effortless work days and collect your money, then leave.

Yes. 

Get that bread, get that head, then leave.

Tomorrow, you'll be better.


End file.
